The Black Emerald
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Una esmeralda negra que puede sacar lo peor de cada individuo, los deseos de venganza y sangre son demasiado fuertes para detenerlos. Shadow hará lo imposible para descubrir la verdad sobre Maria sin darse cuenta que es peor de lo que imagina.
1. Misterios

**Bien, he reescrito toda la fiction. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de los miles de errores que tenía, me tomó cinco días, pero aquí está. No cambio mucho del concepto original, a mi parecer quedo mejor, mucho mejor jajaja. Bien, sin más que decir aquí está the Black Emerald**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: Misterios

Amy se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa, después de un día exhaustivo de compras, cuando se percato que en la lejanía se podía divisar humo, como si un incendio se estuviera consumando -¿Qué rayos pasa?- musitó por lo bajo. Mientras Amy miraba el espeso humo, vio a Eggman pasar en su nave sobre su cabeza.

-Eggman... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo a lo bajo.

-Escuche que hubo una enorme explosión en una isla... creo que no quedaron sobrevivientes, es tan triste- dijo un lugareño mientras miraba el humo.

-¿Explosión?...-

0-0-0-0-0

Tails se mantenía en la construcción de su nuevo invento, en la cual ya llevaba seis meses trabajando en ella, algo que lo tenía muy concentrado hasta que, Amy irrumpió en su taller algo agitada.

-¡Tails! ¿sabes dónde está Sonic?, lo he estado buscando y no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-Mmm... creo que fue a correr o algo así- dijo sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con **creo**?!- dijo muy molesta.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro- habló limpiándose las manchas de aceite sin verla en ningún momento.

Amy empuña sus manos fuertemente cansada de que no le pusiera atención; sacó su piko piko hammer y lo levantó para pegarle a su nuevo gran invento.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no estás seguro?!-

Tails levantó la mirada para responderle y así lograr que lo dejaran en paz, pero quedó casi petrificado cuando vio a Amy amenazando su nuevo invento, en ese momento Tails se interpuso entre Amy y su invento.

-¡Amy detente, llevo trabajando en esto casi seis meses!-

-Entonces te aconsejo estés más seguro y dime exactamente ¿dónde está Sonic?-

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se detuvo en la orilla de un acantilado sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro y descansar sintiendo la paz. Vio como las olas rompían en las rocas, pero algo le pareció muy extraño; en el fondo del acantilado vio una figura extraña. Sonic, guiado por su curiosidad bajó a la costa en busca de aquella figura. Mientras caminaba por la orilla miraba como el mar expulsaba escombros en sus orillas, trozos de madera y metal se miraban a lo largo de la playa, algo que le pareció muy sospechoso, pero siguió caminando en busca de aquella figura.

Llego en donde estaban aquellas rocas que recibían las olas del mar y se paró en la punta de una de ellas buscando, hasta que la encontró. Se acercó y vio que alguien se aferraba fuertemente a una de las rocas; era una chica gato. Se podía ver que estaba muy maltratada y mal herida.

Levantó la mirada y vio a un erizo azul acercándose a ella; dio un leve suspiro y sus fuerzas por fin cedieron haciendo que se soltara de aquella roca. Sonic logró llegar a tiempo y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia arriba. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la vio detenidamente para ver si no tenía heridas mayores, pensando de dónde venía ella y qué le había pasado; pero esas preguntas podían esperar, ella necesitaba ser atendida y rápido.

0-0-0-0-0

-Amy ya te lo dije, tú sabes como es Sonic, es imposible saber dónde se encuentra. No se mantiene en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo-

Tails intentaba mantener a Amy calmada y más que nada, mantenerla alejada de su invento; pero cuando pensó que Amy perdería el control y destruiría el invento en el que llevaba trabajando ya medio año, vio un rayo azul aproximarse a donde ellos estaban.

-_"Gracias a Dios..."_ ¡Mira Amy, es Sonic!-

Amy esbozo una sonrisa y salió corriendo para darle un abrazo a su héroe, pero se detuvo al ver a Sonic con una chica en sus brazos.

-¡¿Quién es ella?!- preguntó con un tono molesto.

Tails salió después de Amy y vio a aquella chica gato inconsciente en los brazos de Sonic; dirigió su mirada a Sonic y él se la regresó con una expresión de seriedad.

-Necesita ayuda-

-Sí, ven, llévela a mi casa-

0-0-0-0-0

La recostaron en la cama de Tails cuidadosamente. Tails le pidió a Amy que le trajera unos medicamentes para ella, Amy asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarlos rápidamente.

-Sonic... ¿quién es ella? ¿Qué le pasó?-

-No lo sé, la encontré en la costa-

-¿En la costa?-

Sonic le cuenta a Tails la historia y de cómo la encontró misteriosamente en la orilla de la costa. Amy llegó después de unos minutos y con los medicamentos empezó por curar a la chica que yacía en la cama aún inconsciente.

-Eso es muy extraño...- dijo Amy pensativamente- ¡Sonic! lo había olvidado, yo te estaba buscando. Algo horrible pasó hoy-

-¿Horrible?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Escuche que hubo un gran accidente. Parece que una isla fue destruida y creo que fue causado por el Eggman-

-¡¿Eggman?!-

-Sí, lo vi pasar en su nave alejándose del humo... escuche que no quedaron sobrevivientes-

Sonic y Tails vieron a aquella chica y luego unió toda la información sobre la explosión de la isla y los escombros de la playa. Amy los vio a ambos y luego dirigió su mirada en ella.

-...¿Creen que ella es una sobreviviente de esa explosión?- preguntó Amy.

-Pues todo parece encajar. Los desperdicios que Sonic vio en la playa pudieron ser residuos de esa explosión y ella pudo haber llegado con ellos. Mmm..., ¿tú que opinas Sonic?-

-No lo sé. Será mejor que ella despierte y nos cuente lo que le pasó ¿no les parece?- dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Escucharon un leve sonido proveniente de aquella chica, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Le dolía la cabeza y al abrir sus ojos todo lo miraba borrosos sin poder distinguir las figuras. Todos se acercaron al verla despertar, muy intrigados, observándola minuciosamente. Ella, tenía un pelaje color negro, su pelo le llegaba hasta el mentón, éste tenía una forma ondulada; poseía dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su cara. Usaba una diadema de color rojo detrás de las orejas y sus ojos eran de color miel. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de mangas largas acampanadas con el símbolo del Yin Yang en el medio con una pequeña pita roja como entre cosida al final de ambas mangas de la blusa. Tenía puesta una minifalda de paletones roja, y unas botas altas blancas con una raya horizontal roja en la parte superior de la bota y también en medio.

Su vista se empezó a aclarar y vio alrededor de ella a un zorro, una eriza rosa y ese erizo azul, el que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Amy.

-Sí, te mirabas muy mal cuando te encontré- citó Sonic.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Tails.

-¿Mi nombre?...- dijo confundida – Mi nombre es... "_¡Kaira!"_ ...Kaira- dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Kaira?...Bueno Kaira, yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog-

-Yo soy Amy Rose, mucho gusto-

-Y yo soy Miles Prower, pero todos me dicen Tails- dijo sonriente- Pero dinos de ¿dónde eres?-

-Sí, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Amy.

-¿Y cómo terminaste en el mar?- dijo Sonic.

-Yo...- dijo intentando recordar –Yo... yo no recuerdo-

-¿Te refieres que no recuerdas de cómo llegaste a la costa?- dijo Amy.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- dijo más serio Tails.

Kaira vio tristemente al piso intentando recordar pero no recordaba mas que unas imágenes borrosas y ruidos ensordecedores, lo único que recordaba con claridad era aquella palabra "_¡Kaira!"_.

-No te preocupes, lo recordaras todo a su tiempo- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba su monitor sin pistas de lo que hace ya bastante tiempo buscaba, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Se mantenía pensando dónde podría estar aquel valioso tesoro.

-Seguramente lo habrán ocultado- dijo pensativo- Bueno, no importa, porque nadie es más listo que Eggman-

-Dr. Eggman, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?- dijo un robot de baja estatura rojo.

-Iremos a visitar un viejo amigo mío...jeje-

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow se encontraba en la cima de una montaña viendo el gran cielo azul y sintiendo la brisa de esa mañana. Desde que había llegado a la tierra pensaba mucho en María, en lo mucho que ella ansiaba en conocer los lagos cristalinos, las verdes montañas y los cielos azules. Dio un suspiro nostálgico y se preparó para partir, pero algo llamó su atención del otro lado, algo familiar. Se acercó silenciosamente y vio a alguien sentada en una roca, era Rouge; en su cara se denotaba una gran tristeza y desolación. Shadow decidió retirarse, ya que, al final de cuentas en que le podía incumbir a él lo que ella estuviera haciendo allí. Retrocedió lentamente para no ser notado, pero al hacerlo piso una rama haciendo un leve sonido. Rouge volteó y vio a aquel erizo negro de espalda sorprendiéndose un poco por su presencia

-¿Shadow?- musitó.

-Lo lamento, no quise molestarte- dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino.

-Vaya, y desde cuando tan cortes- dijo con su típica sonrisa y gran sarcasmo.

-_"Parece que ya recupero su animo"_-

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?- dijo levantándose –No deberías de estar intentado destruir algo o algo sí- sonrió.

Shadow rodó sus ojos en forma de exasperación al escuchar ese comentario -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó viéndola de reojo.

La expresión de ella cambió drásticamente y de nuevo puso esa expresión de tristeza quedando en silencio absoluto. Shadow se quedó extrañado por la actitud de ella, por lo general le hubiera respondido sin dudarlo, aunque sea con una mentira muy poco creíble.

-Yo...- dijo cabizbaja.

- Lo siento, eso no es de mi incumbencia- dijo continuando con su camino.

Rouge abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y lo volteó a ver. Deseaba hablar con alguien pero seguramente Shadow no sería su primera opción, ni siquiera llegaba a la cuarta. Shadow estaba a punto de perderse en el espeso bosque, cuando ambos escucharon un ruido por encima de sus cabezas, levantando así su mirada, era la nave del Dr. Eggman, que, de pronto, enciende el alto parlante.

-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí Shadow- dijo Eggman por el alto parlante.

-Dr. Eggman-

-_"¿Qué hará aquí?"-_

-Pasaba por aquí cuando te vi, eres realmente muy escurridizo-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-¿Así es como le hablas a un viejo amigo?-

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?

-Mmm... Bueno, poseo cierta información que quizás podría interesarte -

-No tiene nada que pueda serme de interés- dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-Ni siquiera si fuese de... María- sonrió triunfante.

-"¡_María!_"- pensó parando abruptamente.

-"¿_María?, pero qué podría tener de información que podría serle útil a Shadow_" Oh, ya entiendo, esto es otro de tus engaños-

-Al contrario Rouge, esto es cien por ciento verídico. Entonces qué dices ¿te interesa?-

-Por tu bien, espero que no sea ningún truco- dijo el erizo serio.

-Sube y te lo explicare todo-

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Y como se encuentra la chica nueva?- preguntó Cream dulcemente.

-Por ahora está descansando. Sea por lo que sea que haya pasado, la ha dejado exhausta- le respondió Tails.

-Le traje unas flores, es lo mejor para cualquier enfermedad ¿no te parece?-

-Sí claro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Iré a ponerlas en su habitación- dijo emocionada subiendo las gradas.

Sonic llegó a casa de Tails preguntando por la condición de Kaira, pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando supo que no había habido progresos. Sonic y Tails se quedaron discutiendo de lo que debían de hacer ahora cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de arriba.

-¡Cream!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Corrieron a la habitación y al llegar se sorprendieron al ver una cama vacía y unas vendas encima de la misma.

-Se ha ido- dijo Cream tomando aquellas vendas.

-¿Pero a dónde?, está aún muy débil- dijo Tails desconcertado.

-Será mejor empezar a buscarla- dijo Sonic serio.

-Nos contactaremos por los comunicadores- dijo Tails -Si alguien la encuentra avisen a los demás-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Sonic, Tails y Cream salieron en busca de Kaira con la esperanza de que estuviera bien. Después de algunas horas Sonic logró encontrarla; estaba sentada en una pequeña colina viendo hacia el atardecer, se miraba muy triste y confundida.

-Tails, la encontré, los veremos después en tu casa-

-De acuerdo Sonic, le avisare a Cream-

Terminó la transmisión y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba, parándose a la par de ella y viendo fijamente al atardecer.

- Linda puesta de sol, ¿no es así?.

-...Sí -respondió levemente.

-Deberías de estar descansando, aún te encuentras muy débil- dijo viéndola preocupado.

-No puedo..., cada vez que cierro los ojos esas horribles imágenes vienen de nuevo a mi mente-

-¿Imágenes?-

-Fragmentos de recuerdos, muy confusas...-

-¿Recuerdos?-

-...Sí...-

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?-

-Sólo..., recuerdo humo, gente corriendo y gritando, y muchos más...-

Kaira cerró los ojos pesadamente y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Sonic se dio cuenta que sea lo que sea, que ella recordara era algo muy doloroso.

-...Y muchos más ¿que?-

-...Sufriendo y...Muriendo-

Sonic quedó atónito, ¿podría ser Eggman responsable de tal maldad?, sabía que era cruel, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos. La mirada de Sonic cambió y se vio aquella seriedad que no era típico en él.

-No te preocupes, averiguaremos que fue lo que te pasó- dijo viendo a la puesta del sol.

Kaira levantó la mirada y una leve sonrisa invadió su rostro -Gracias-

Se levantó y le dio una cálida sonrisa a Sonic. Vieron una última vez el atardecer y se dirigieron a la casa de Tails.

-Ve a descansar-

-Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kaira es acompañada por Cream, a su habitación, con gran entusiasmo. Ambas subieron por las escaleras y se perdieron de la vista de Sonic y Tails.

-Tails, creo que pueda que tengas razón, sobre tu teoría- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por los pocos recuerdos que tiene, parecen encajar a una gran explosión-

-Y entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Ir en busca de esa isla y averiguar todo lo que se pueda-

-De acuerdo, Amy es la única que sabe dónde ocurrió así que la llamaré y...-

-¡NO!...es decir, yo debo... hablar con ella, después de eso le diré todo –dijo algo entristecido y desviando la mirada.

Tails se quedó extrañado de la reacción de Sonic, y con una cara de confusión asiente con la cabeza, preguntándose ¿qué era lo que Sonic tenía para hablar con Amy?, sabía que su relación últimamente había estado algo extraña, mas sin embargo esperaría a que él se lo digiera a su tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow subió a la nave, acompañado de Rouge que parecía estar muy interesada por igual. Shadow estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que Eggman tenía que decir sobre María.

-Muy bien Shadow, salgamos de rodeos y vayamos directo al grano, he hecho algunas investigaciones y encontré unos documentos muy interesantes sobre la estación espacial ARK, y encontré que la muerte de María podría estar alterada-

-¡¿Alterada?!, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo rápidamente Rouge.

-Me refiero, a que es posible que María se encuentre con vida-

-_"¡María!_"... quiere decir que ella no murió en la estación especial ARK-

-Para ser tan veloz te cuesta asimilar las cosas, ¿no es así?-

Shadow se quedó pensativo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Rouge miraba a Shadow detenidamente; lo que decía Eggman no era posible, lo más seguro era que sólo estuviese engañando a Shadow para conseguir algo, como lo había hecho antes.

-Lo que dices es imposible, el mismo Profesor Robotnick lo dijo antes de intentar destruir al mundo, dijo que la habían matado, ¿verdad?

-Sí..., fue al...al salvarme la vida- dijo él entristecido.

-Pero..., ¿tú la viste morir?- cuestionó Eggman.

-Eso es imposible, no había manera, es decir...-

-¡Pero! **tú**, ¿la viste morir?-

-Pero suponiendo que tiene razón, ¿dónde a estado?, y ¿por qué dijeron que ella había muerto?-

-Se dicen que dejaron algunos sobrevivientes para tener más información de la estación espacial ARK, y para un experimento, para transportarlos por medio de un portal a este mundo, con ellos vinieron mis padres, sino, cómo crees que yo vine a parar aquí-

-Entonces..., ¿María podría estar aquí?-

-¡Sí!, se dice de un laboratorio, donde se tienen todos los archivos de la gente del ARK, los que murieron y los que fueron enviados aquí-

-Y... ¿dónde se encuentra ese laboratorio?- preguntó Rouge.

-Ese es el problema, no se donde se encuentra, necesito ayuda para encontrar el laboratorio-

-¡Un momento!- dijo Rouge alarmada - ¿Y tú qué ganas con esto?-

-De acuerdo, te ayudare- dijo serio.

-Pero Shadow, podría ser un truco-

-No importa... "_María si estás aquí, yo te encontrare"-_

-Entonces todo arreglado. Supongo que nos acompañaras, en esta misión Rouge. Tus invaluables destrezas me serian de mucha ayuda-

-No pienso participar en lo que sea que estés planeando- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

-No me digas, ¿tienes a alguien que te espera?- dijo con un tono de burla.

Rouge paró al escuchar eso, y esa mirada de tristeza invadió su rostro. Shadow y Eggman notaron ese cambio repentino en Rouge. Eggman dio una pequeña sonrisa de maldad.

-Es decir, no me gustaría que te nos unieras si alguien te esperan con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa-

-...No...nadie me espera...ya no- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y su voz casi se quebraba al hablar.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices? Después de todo eres la mejor de las ladronas-

-Tienes razón, eso es lo que soy... una ladrona de tesoros. Te ayudare-

-Perfecto, entonces empezare a preparar todo-

Rouge salió de la habitación y según como caminaba y pasaba por los corredores un recuerdo venía a su mente.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Y bien Knuckles, ¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-Yo...- dijo aclarando su garganta- Yo... _"tomare el consejo que Amy me dio"_ es que...-

-Habla claro o me iré-

-¡Está bien!- dijo algo ruborizado -... Hemos compartido mucho desde el suceso del ARK, y yo creo... que...-

Knuckles se sonrojó fuertemente y hace todo lo posible por evadir la mirada de Rouge. Rouge cambia su expresión a una un poco más seria, esperando ansiosamente a lo que Knuckles tenía por decir, sería que por fin él le abriría su corazón a ella...

-Yo creo que...-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Rouge!-

Rouge se volteó al escuchar su nombre dejando así de soñar despierta. Vio a Shadow parado detrás de ella viéndola fijamente.

-Lo siento... decías-

Shadow se asombró por aquel comportamiento, no era una actitud normal de ella, sin contar que trabajaría para Eggman sin pedir algún tipo de joya preciosa a cambio.

-¿Por qué te unirás a esta misión?, no tiene ningún beneficio para ti-

-Tengo mis motivos, y además soy muy curiosa, quiero saber si esa tal María aún se encuentra con vida-

-Eso no tiene sentido, jamás te ha interesado otra cosa que no sea tu misma-

-Supongo que es tu día de suerte-

Shadow, no muy convencido de su actitud, se retira. Rouge da un suspiro y mira el cielo por la ventana de la nave con esa expresión de tristeza de nuevo.

-Al final... una simple ladrona es lo que soy...-

* * *

**Primer capítulo listo, gracias por todos los que leyeron la historia. **


	2. Conspiración y Recuerdos

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo solo les queria hacer una observación el nombre de mi fic esta mal escrito, pero no lo cambio para que lo puedan encontrar… y gracias por los reviews**

Capítulo 2: Conspiraciones y Recuerdos

Sonic se dirigía a la casa de Amy muy pensativo; los últimos meses su relación había cambiado drásticamente él lo sentía, y eso parecía ser lo que más le molestaba, le preocupaba la seguridad de ella , es decir, el siempre vivía en locas aventuras y rodeado de peligros, era imposible que una chica como ella pudiera estar con él, era por su seguridad; y por eso, hoy iba a terminar con todo de una sola vez. Llegó muy pronto a la puerta de la casa de ella; cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro y se preparó para tocar la puerta cuando Amy la abre y choca contra él.

-Lo siento...¡Sonic!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?...-dijo sorprendida- Viniste a verme, no es así- dijo con una gran sonrisa ruborizada.

-Hola Amy... vine a...a hablar contigo-

Amy pone una gran sonrisa y lo hace pasar rápidamente a su casa. Amy lo pasa a la sala y decide hacer un poco de té para ambos.

-Y bien Sonic, ¿qué tienes para decirme?- dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de té

Sonic cambió su mirada a una un poco más seria; no quería decir algo que fuera a herirla, pero sabía que ahora con la llegada de Kaira, él se vería en vuelto en otra batalla con el Dr. Eggman, y si él había hecho lo que Amy le había dicho, esto sería más que peligroso, tenía que hacerlo.

-Amy yo...- dijo viendo su reflejo en laza de té -_"Es hora, esto es por su bien",_ la verdad es que tengo un problema y ya no lo soporto más...-

-¿Un problema?, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es... el problema eres tú-

-¡¿Yo?!, ¿de qué hablas?... no entiendo-

-Esta amistad a cambiado y... creo que... he empezado a sentir cosas muy fuerte por ti-

Amy vio asombrada a Sonic, lo que ella siempre espero por fin había pasado, Sonic le estaba diciendo que a él le gustaba ella, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Sonic... yo...-Amy puso una mano en su mejilla sintiendo como se ruborizaba levemente.

-Y por eso...te pido que dejes de tratarme como si fuéramos algo más-

-...¿qué?-

-Deja de abrazarme, de darme besos y de buscarme, déjame tranquilo, trátame como tratas a Tails y a Knuckles, como a un amigo, no como si fuera tu novio.

Las palabras de Sonic, rompieron el corazón de Amy; sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, sentía como si un puñal le hubiera atravesado el pecho, se sentía muy confundida y muy triste.

-...No lo entiendo, pero tú dijiste que...-

-Lo siento Amy, pero..., no espero que me entiendas, te lo pido... como amigo-

-Por supuesto Sonic- dice con una voz leve y triste -... Si esto es lo que te hace feliz...yo...lo haré-

Sonic hace una sonrisa fingida, acercándose a Amy. Levantó la mano para ponerla encima de su hombro en un intento de consuelo, pero Amy se levanta rápidamente dándole la espalda.

-Bien si eso es todo, creo que es mejor que te vayas tengo mucho que hacer y la verdad es que iba a ir a ver a Kaira, además Tails llamó y dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Amy recogió las tazas y se dirigió a la cocina poniendo una taza en el lavamanos sin voltear a ver a Sonic en ningún momento. Sonic sabía que Amy lo estaba evadiendo, dio un leve suspiro y se marchó con la mirada baja; volteó a ver a Amy, que se encontraba en la cocina, una vez más antes de salir de su casa. Abrió la puerta y salió dejando todo atrás.

Amy escuchó como Sonic salía cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; se quedó parada un momento, sus ojos se miraba ausentes, y sin darse cuenta sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza, soltó una taza que tenía en la mano y ésta parecía caer en cámara lenta al piso, su mirada vacía y sin brillo empezó a llenarse de lágrimas. Intentó caminar pero no pudo, perdió las fuerzas en las piernas y cayo de rodillas en el piso, sintiendo como su mirada empezaba a nublarse; una lagrima se derramó por una de sus mejillas, levantó su mano para secarla pero empezaron a brotar muchas más; cerró los ojos con fuerzas intentando detenerse pero no pudo, el dolor que sentía era inmenso; no lo podía creer, la persona que ella más había querido la había despreciado, ella simplemente quería que todo fuese una mentira, un mal sueño del que quería despertar.

Sonic salió de la casa de Amy, decidió ir a pensar a un lugar tranquilo así que fue a _The Angel Island_. Al llegar ahí se paró en uno de los riscos y vio hacia el inmenso océano sólo pensando...en Amy.

-¡Sonic!- se escuchó en la inmensa noche.

Sonic volteó a ver y vio que Knuckles se encuentra detrás de él.

-¡Knuckles!, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno...,es mi isla...¿ recuerdas?, yo soy el guardián de la esmeralda que se encuentra aquí-

-...Cierto...lo había olvidado-

-Y tú... ¿qué haces aquí?, pues no creo que vengas aquí exactamente a ver el océano.

-No, sólo vine a pensar un poco-

-¿A pensar?, eso si que es una novedad-

Sonic pone una expresión algo molesta y hace un pequeño gruñido. Knuckles se pone a la par de él y ve al océano delante de él; su expresión cambió drásticamente denotándose una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo Knuckles?

Knuckles se quedó en silencio con algo una sola cosa en mente...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-¿Knuckles por qué siempre eres tan gruñón?, te mataría sonreír un poco- dijo Amy.

-¡Ja!, esta es mi manera de ser-

-Estoy segura que si te abrieras un poco tendrías más suerte con las mujeres... con Rouge- dijo por último a lo bajo.

Knuckles se ruborizo fuertemente pensando en ella al instante, recordando que viene a su sonrisa, esa expresión sarcástica y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡No sé de que estás hablando!- volteó la cara rápidamente totalmente sonrojado.

-Oh vamos,... bueno si quieres el consejo de una amiga... si le dices lo que sientes todo mejorara y quien sabe, talvez te sorprenda su respuesta-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-...Sí que me sorprendió…- musito con un suspiro al final.

-...Knuckles-

-… Lo siento, me distraje por un momento-

-¿Te ocurre algo?... te vez algo...deprimido-

-Bueno, miren quien habla..., tú no estás exactamente extasiado de la alegría,... como de costumbre- dijo en tono de burla.

Sonic dirigió su mirada de nuevo al océano, pensando en el daño que le había hecho a esa pobre eriza rosa, pero no había otra manera ¿o sí? Sonic bajó la mirada viéndola fijamente en su mente.

-Es que...creo que acabo de lastimar a alguien que yo aprecio-

Knuckles se quedó sorprendido, pero se imaginó de quien podía estar hablando.

-Es Amy ¿no es así?-

-No había otra opción-

-¿De qué hablas Sonic?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-¡Por fin termine con esta absurda relación de una vez por todas!-

Sonic se volteó y se alejó de él, talvez el terminar con todo le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Knuckles se quedó sorprendido por su actitud, viendo al el erizo azul perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

La nave llegó a la base por fin, al aterrizar Eggman llamó a Shadow y a Rouge para ver los planes que se harán.

-Muy bien Shadow, según la información que recopile, sólo hay una manera de encontrar ese laboratorio-

-Y bien... ¿cómo?

-Bueno, se dice que allí intentaron crear una esmeralda que fuera superior a las otras siete, una que fuera el doble de poderosa que las demás.

-_"Parece que sí me divertiré en este viaje después de todo"_- pensó Rouge.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Bueno, conocieron las habilidades de las otra siete y querían crear una que fuera superior al poder de las siete-

-¿Y lograron hacerla?- preguntó intrigada Rouge.

-Sí, pero no lograron controlar su poder...-

-¿Su poder?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, como sabrás las esmeraldas caos sacan su poder de los sentimientos puros, como el amor, la bondad, la honestidad y todas esas cosas-

-Sí, y... ¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, también pueden sacar su poder de los sentimientos negativos de la gente como el odio, la ira, la envidia, etc.-

-Muy bien Eggman y ¿tu punto es?-

-Que ellos lograron hacer una esmeralda que sacara sus poderes sólo con sentimientos negativos, de esa manera tendría mucha más energía del caos; pero no pudieron controlar su energía y casi termina destruyéndolos, así que decidieron guardarla en el centro de máxima seguridad de ese lugar, para que esa energía no se vuelva a usar, su energía no es nada parecida a las otras esmeraldas, y yo no puedo encontrarla con mi localizador de esmeraldas caos, no sin haberla estudiado antes...-

-¿Y cómo nos ayudara esa esmeralda a encontrar este laboratorio?- preguntó Shadow algo impaciente.

-Pues es muy simple, si encontramos la esmeralda encontramos el laboratorio- señalo Rouge.

-¿Y cómo supones que encontraremos esa esmeralda?..., sin la reacción de una de las esmeraldas caos originales, podríamos pasar buscando toda la vida y no la encontraríamos-

-Bueno hay una manera, y no necesitaremos las esmeraldas caos-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó algo confundida Rouge.

-Se dice que existe un valioso tesoro que puede localizar cualquier esmeralda caos. Se mantenía custodiado en una isla para que sus poderes no fueran utilizados por gente con intenciones malignas-

-Como tú- señaló Rouge.

-¿A qué te refieres?, yo hago esto por Shadow- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí claro, y a mi me gusta la joyería de fantasía- dijo sarcásticamente.

-_"Aunque si puedo apoderarme de esa esmeralda no tendría ningún inconveniente jeje"-_ pensó ella.

-Y dónde encontramos este "tesoro"- preguntó Shadow.

-Bueno, no es un tesoro es más bien, una chica...- corrigió Eggman.

-¿Una chica?-

-Sí, ella posee la habilidad de percibir cualquier esmeralda caos, cuando me entere que existía fui en su búsqueda, encontré la isla más sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos lograron hacer que ella escapara antes de que mis robots la encontraran-

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?- preguntó Shadow.

-Por lo que dijo podría encontrarse en cualquier lado-

-Tienes razón mi querida Rouge, pero encontré recientemente que se encuentra aquí, en donde nosotros estamos-

-Y dime... ¿ tienes alguna fotografía o algo con lo que podamos guiarnos? o pretendes que hagamos de adivinos y traigamos a todas las chicas de la ciudad para ver cual es- dijo Rouge con arrogancia.

-No, por supuesto que no, de hecho sí tengo una fotografía, la tome de los archivos, tómala y búscala, eso va para ti también Shadow, entre más rápido la encuentren más rápido encontraremos ese laboratorio.

Rouge tomó la fotografía y Shadow se acercó para ver a esa chica misteriosa; su mirada se quedó fija mientras mira ese pelo negro ondulado, su traje blanco y rojo, y esa sonrisa inocente.

-_"María, muy pronto te encontrare y ella será el medio para reunirnos de nuevo"-_

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira por fin se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas, y decide que ya es tiempo de empezar a investigar sobre su pasado. Sale de su cama y empieza a buscar a ese erizo azul que le había prometido averiguar cosas sobre su pasado. Sale de la habitación y empieza a bajar las escaleras, mas en la sala sólo mira a ese zorrito y a la pequeña conejita que la había ayudado antes. Tails escuchó rechinar una de las tablas de madera y voltea a ver de donde proviene el sonido, viendo a esa chica gato parada en una de las gradas; dándole hace una gran sonrisa.

-Kaira, veo que te encuentras mucho mejor-

-Sí..., gracias por todo, ¿Tails? ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es-

-Y tú eres... ¿Cream?, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor- sonrió dulcemente.

-Saben en donde puedo encontrar a... Sonic-

-¿Sonic?- repitió Tails.

-Así se llama el erizo azul que me ayudó ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es, pero él no se encuentra aquí, la verdad es que cuesta mucho saber en donde se encuentra, siempre anda corriendo de un lugar a otro-

-Mmm... ya veo-

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-Es que... él me dijo que ayudaría a averiguar sobre mi pasado-

-No te preocupes, que él no este aquí no significa que no cumpla su promesa, tenemos sospechas que posiblemente vienes de una isla que se encuentra cerca de aquí-

Kaira pone una gran sonrisa, y baja rápidamente las gradas acercándose a donde se encontraban Tails y Cream.

-¿Y cuándo iremos allá?-

-Bueno..., la única que sabe más o menos su ubicación es Amy- dice yendo hacia la ventana- Y aún no ha venido; me preocupa, hable con ella en la tarde y me dijo que llegaría en 15 minutos... han pasado tres horas desde entonces-

-¡Vamos a buscarla! "_deseo saber que fue lo que pasó, deseo recordar_", no hay tiempo que perder-

-Sí, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Cream puedes quedarte aquí, por si Amy llega a venir-

-Claro Tails, no te preocupes-

Ambos salieron de la casa de Tails, iban rumbo a la casa de Amy, cuando Tails paró de la nada. Kaira paró al velo detenerse y lo vio con cara de confusión.

-Rayos, necesito traer mi comunicador, en caso de cualquier problema-

Kaira asienta con la cabeza y regresan el camino recorrido. Se dirigen al garaje de Tails, también conocido como su taller, en busca de su comunicador.

-Iré a mi garaje por él, sólo tomara un minuto-

-Te acompañare-

-De acuerdo, es por aquí-

Tails se dirige a su garaje en compañía de Kaira, mas sin embargo, una vez que empezaron a entrar, Kaira paró enfrente de la puerta; sentía una sensación extraña, sentía una gran energía, una pulsación; cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero a pesar de tenerlos cerrados miraba siete formas de colores muy extrañas enfrente de ella, al volverlos abrir vio que se encontraba detrás un gran librero de metal en el fondo de la habitación, era como si su brillo atravesara la pared. Kaira empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba esa energía. Tails muy pronto encontró el comunicador y se lo puso en su muñeca, se volteó y vio que Kaira caminaba en dirección hacia las esmeraldas caos, al principio no le importó mucho, era posible que le interesara uno de los libros que tenía en la librera. La llamó por su nombre pero ella no le contesto.

Kaira miraba fijamente ese enorme resplandor, llegó donde estaba el librero y empezó a mover los libros de lugar mas sin embargo no encontró más que una pared de acero. Intentó mover el librero, tenía que saber que era ese resplandor de colores. Tails se puso a la par de ella y la miraba muy preocupado.

-¡Kaira! –le gritó.

-¿Qué es ese resplandor?-

-¿Resplandor?

-Sí, ¿no lo ves?, está atrás de este librero- intentado detener el librero.

Tails la miraba extrañado y confundido. Poco a poco Kaira empieza a detenerse; empieza a distinguir la figura de ese resplandor, era como si cada vez sus poderes se estuvieran agudizando y mejorando; muy pronto logra ver siete esmeraldas, mira como están colocadas y las pulsaciones se hacen más fuertes.

-¡Son esmeraldas!, Y son siete-

-_"¡¿Cómo?!, ¿cómo puede saber donde se encuentran las esmeraldas caos?"-_

Amy entró al taller de Tails, y lo vio con Kaira a la par, le parecía extraño. Tails parecía estar asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

-¡Tails, Kaira!- lo llamó Amy.

Kaira sale del trance en el que parecía estar; ve a Amy que se miraba algo confundida y después regresa su mirada y ve a Tails que se encuentra más o menos en la misma posición; volteó de nuevo a ver al librero y viendo las esmeraldas que se encuentran enfrente de ellas. Kaira empieza a pensar que posiblemente las grandes heridas que se había hecho le habían afectado y empezaba a ver cosas, se alejó del librero lentamente aún sintiendo la energía de las sietes esmeraldas.

-En este momento íbamos a buscarte- dijo Kaira intentando omitir esa sensación.

-Ah...sí...lamento la tardanza, es que... tuve que arreglar unas cosas- dijo tristemente.

-Lo importante es que ya estas aquí-

-Sí...¿Tails, de qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Tails aún se preguntaba cómo es que Kaira podía saber en donde se encontraban las esmeraldas, eso no era normal, sólo Sonic y él sabían del lugar de las esmeraldas, y ella ni siquiera vivía aquí, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo?, eran las preguntas que se hacía Tails.

-¡Tails!- grita Amy cerca de la oreja de él.

-¡AH! ¡¿qué crees que haces?!- dijo algo asustado.

-Por fin me prestas atención.-

-Lo siento- dijo viendo a Kaira, quien se encontraba viendo aquel librero fijamente.

-Y bien, ¿qué era lo que querías?-

-Entremos y te lo explicare todo-

Amy, Tails y Kaira entraron de nuevo a la casa recibidos alegremente por Cream. Los tres se sentaron en la sala para conversar y hablar sobre la ubicación aquella isla. Kaira, a pesar de encontrarse lejos del taller de Tails, aún sentía las pulsaciones de las esmeraldas caos y aún podía ver el resplandor de esas esmeraldas a pesar de su distancia.

-Ya veo, pues claro que los ayudare. Kaira no te preocupes, encontraremos de donde vienes-

Kaira seguía viendo fijamente el punto donde se encontraba aquel resplandor, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, esas pulsaciones eran muy fuertes como para ignorarlas. Tails observa a Kaira, esa era la mirada que tenía cuando se dirigía hacia el librero. Tails tomó a Amy por el brazo alejándola, así, de la sala.

-Amy, algo raro pasa con ella- dice en forma de susurro.

-¿Raro?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

Tails le explica lo sucedido en el taller y sobre como ella miraba el resplandor de las esmeraldas caos.

-Quieres decir que ella supo donde se encontraban las esmeraldas, ¿viéndolas?-

-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo-

-Hubiera sido útil tenerla cuando las estábamos buscando-

-Sí..., el punto es que si eso es cierto, bueno...-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Mmm..., será mejor decirle a Sonic, él sabrá que hacer-

-Sonic...- dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Amy, te encuentras bien?-

-Sí...-

-Supongo que el problema de Kaira tendrá que esperar, iré a buscar la isla, mañana partiremos para allá así no habrá más retrasos-

Amy asienta con la cabeza y le dice a Tails lo que sabe de la ubicación de la isla; una vez que terminó con los datos que necesitaba, Tails, le pide que se quede vigilando a Kaira en la sala para ver si hacía algo extraño. Kaira intentaba ignorar esas esmeraldas, cosa que, después de un tiempo, consigue: sus poderes parecían desarrollarse rápidamente. Así pasa la larga noche, y todas, Amy, Cream y Kaira se quedan en la sala en la espera de Tails.

Empieza a amanecer Kaira, Amy y Crema se encuentran durmiendo en los sillones de la sala, Tails se encuentra encima de su computadora dormido también. La puerta se abre y un gran rayo de luz entra a la casa; Tails empieza a despertar por la intensidad del brillo y mira una figura que no la reconoce al principio. Amy y Crema empiezan a despertar algo somnolientas

-¿Sonic?- dice Crema con una voz muy leve y adormitada.

-Buenos días Cream-

Amy empieza a despertar y ve a ese erizo azul entrando por la puerta. Sube la mirada para verlo directamente y Sonic le regresa la mirada notando los ojos de tristeza de ella; cierra lentamente los ojos y voltea su rostro para no verla; sabía que ese sufrimiento era por su culpa. Amy baja la mirada y da un pequeño suspiro parándose de su asiento

-Ya era hora que vinieras- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonic queda asombrado de la reacción de Amy.

-Encontré la isla, a pesar de no estar registrada encontré las coordenadas, podemos partir ahora mismo... ahhh... ¿Sonic?-

Sonic se encontraba algo atónito aún por lo que Amy había hecho; al final tuvo lo que quería lo trataba como un amigo. Le costó reaccionar un poco, aún no entendía como es que había cambiado esa mirada de tristeza por una más alegre y desinteresada, era como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

-¿Sonic?, te sientes bien- preguntó Cream.

-¡Ah!...sí Crema, muy bien Tails entonces en marcha.-

-Con que se van de fiesta sin mi ehhh-

-¿Knuckles?, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué necesito una invitación para ayudar a mis amigos?-

-No...es sólo que...-

-Muy bien entonces, empecemos a alistarnos-

-Muy bien, Amy, Cream, Kaira ayúdenme a subir estas cosas- dijo Tails.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono.

Tails y las chicas fueron a traer unas cajas que Tails llevaba para la expedición de ese día. Sonic tomó a Knuckles por el brazo y lo separa del resto del grupo.

-Knuckles, dime la verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad es que me preocupe cuando te vi salir de la isla de esa manera, así que preferí seguirte para que no hicieras una locura-

-Bien, gracias...creo- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y dime ¿quién es ella?-

Sonic le explica la historia a Knuckles, de cómo la encontró y de lo que habían deducido de Eggman, la explosión y Kaira.

-Ya veo, esto será interesante...-

0-0-0-0-0

Y por fin toman rumbo a la isla que Amy les había descrito. Kaira se encontraba viendo en la ventana el mar, recordando pequeños fragmentos de cuando se encontraba en el mar intentando no ahogarse.

Muy pronto llegaron a la isla, o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ella. Tails descendió en un claro que se encontraba entre los escombros. Todos bajaron de la nave al bajar, empezaron a caminar entre ladrillos, acero, vidrio, madera, partes de máquinas entre otras cosa. Sonic se sorprendió al no ver rastros de nadie allí, ni sobrevivientes, ni cuerpos, ni ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera vivido ahí antes.

Kaira se empezó a alejar de donde se encontraban todos mientras miraba los restos de ese lugar desolado, muy pronto se dio cuenta que ella había vivido ahí antes; cada vez que miraba a algún lado pequeños recuerdos venían a su mente, de cuando ella vivía ahí, algunos eran felices y miraba a personas que se encontraban con ella cuidándola, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro aunque sus ojos aún demostraba tristeza por ver ese lugar tan desolado. Según como fue caminado vio algo extraño detrás de uno de los muchos escombros. Subió a un lugar más alto para poder ver mejor y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, se le fue el aliento y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer loque se encontraba enfrente de ella...

0-0-0-0-0

-Parece que aquí hubo una gran explosión- dijo Knuckles al ver a los lados.

-Si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta- contestó Amy.

Knuckles la vio molesto y volteó su rostro, casi en forma de puchero infantil, al hacerlo vio a Sonic que parecía buscar algo.

-¿Sonic, qué buscas?-

-¿Has visto a Kaira?-

-¿Kaira?-

-No, ¿no estaba con Tails?-

-No, yo estoy recolectando muestras con Crema-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Cream.

-Hay que buscarla- dijo seria Amy.

Todos empezaron a gritar su nombre y a hacerse espacio para caminar por los escombros, que eso, hacía más difícil encontrarla. Después de tanto buscar, Sonic mira a Kaira parada en una pila de escombros, dando una sonrisa de alivio; la llamó por su nombre mientras subía a donde se encuentra, pero ella no respondía siguiendo con su mirada fija. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad y sus pupilas contraídas. Sonic llegó y vio la cara de susto que tenía. -Kaira, ¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó Sonic algo preocupado. Sonic volteó a ver lo que ella estaba viendo y su cara cambió drásticamente, sintiendo una horrible sensación que jamás había sentido antes.

Amy ve a Sonic y a Kaira en una pila de escombros y le dice a los demás; todos salen corriendo a donde se encontraban ellos dos parados haciendo que Sonic reaccione.

-¡Amy!, ¡Saca a Cream de aquí!- gritó rápidamente.

Amy paró y vio a Cream que se encuentra detrás de ella. Sin cuestionarlo agarró a Cream y se dirigieron de nuevo a la nave. Tails y Knuckles se quedan asombrados por la reacción de Sonic. ¿por qué él le había dicho eso a Amy?.

-¿Sonic, qué pasa? Preguntó Tails.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-

-¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ, AHORA!- gritó.

En su cara se mira una rabia y al mismo tiempo un miedo que el jamás había demostrado antes. Tails entendía y sabía que había algo malo en esa dirección, así que prefirió retirarse a la nave y preguntarle después, pero Knuckles no se iría tan fácilmente, así que, empezó a subir hacia donde se encuentra Sonic y Kaira. Sonic lo ve subir y le vuelve a pedir que se retire mas sin embargo Knuckles no le hace caso y llega hasta la cima. Una vez arriba, ve que era lo que Sonic no quería que nadie viera; parecía un campo de batalla, se miraban cadáveres y pedazos de partes humanas por doquier, el suelo era de color rojo sangre y el aire olía a muerte. Sonic sólo bajó la mirada.

-Esto era lo que no quería que vieran...-

Knuckles aún estaba algo atónito de lo que sus ojos miraban, jamás había visto una escena que representara tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Sonic se acercó a Kaira que simplemente no se movía; se puso enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera viendo aquella masacre. Kaira sólo derrama una lagrima y cae al suelo de rodillas, sin poder creer que era lo que estaba viendo; todos ellos eran sus amigos y a pesar de no recordar bien todo lo que ella había vivido en esa isla aún sentía un gran afecto por toda esa gente que estaba ahí, sin vida o en pedazos.

-... Regresemos a casa-

Sonic la ayudó a pararse, llevándola a la nave con Knuckles detrás de él. El regreso fue silencioso; Sonic, Knuckles y Kaira tenían la mirada perdida, pensaban en lo que sus ojos habían presenciado en ese lugar. Tails deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de ellos le digiera que era lo que habían visto, mas sin embargo por la mirada en sus caras se notaba que ninguno de ellos quería hablar al respecto. La llegada fue igual de silenciosa, todos bajaron de la nave en el taller de Tails; Sonic no se podía imaginar lo que ella estaría sufriendo ahora, era su familia y amigos; se acercó a ella pensó en decirle algo, pero Knuckles lo detiene al poner su mano encima de su hombro.

-No puedes decir nada...-

-Debo de decirle algo es decir...-

-¿Qué le vas a decir?, lamento que tu familia y amigos estuvieran regados por todo la isla...-

Sonic ve nuevamente y entiende lo que su amigo quería darle a entender.

Kaira estaba atónita, pero ahora con más motivos quería recordar lo que había pasado ese día pero ¿cómo?, cómo haría para recordar algo que seguramente su mente había bloqueado; en eso sintió una pulsación nuevamente, su mente se despejó rápidamente y vio de nuevo aquel librero; miraba de nuevo ese resplandor, eso no podía ser un invento de su imaginación. Se dirigió a ese librero y empezó a empujarlo a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que saber que era ese resplandor, esas... esmeraldas.

Tails se dirigía a hablarle a Sonic cuando se escuchó el ruido del librero moviéndose, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a Kaira empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacía un lado.

–"_Las esmeralda_s"- pensaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron hacía donde se encontraba Kaira.

-Ah... Kaira, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Sonic desconcertado.

-Voy a descubrir que es ese resplandor que se encuentra detrás de este librero- dijo sin dejar de empujar el librero.

-¿Ese resplandor?-

Tails tomó a Kaira por un hombro, sabía que no podían ocultar eso por más tiempo.

-Ven entra, tenemos que hablar-

Sonic ve a Tails y le asombra que él no esté sorprendido por la reacción de Kaira. Al entrar a la casa, Tails le explica lo sucedido a Sonic y a Knuckles, que al ver esa reacción en Kaira también quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien Kaira, te lo explicare todo, esto... -saca una esmeralda- Es una esmeralda caos.

-¿Una esmeralda caos?-

-Sí poseen grandes poderes que nos han ayudado antes- citó Knuckles.

Kaira se acercó a la esmeralda y ve ese gran resplandor, recordando algo de su pasado.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Se encuentra en una isla muy lejana de su hogar. Está adentro de una habitación hecha de acero por todas partes y adentro de ella, se encuentran varias personas.

-¿Sabes que haces aquí?-

-Es por que tengo habilidades especiales- dice en voz baja y muy tímida.

-Así es, té eres a lo que nosotros llamamos una Hija del Caos-

-¿Una Hija del Caos?-

-Si así es, son los elegidos por las Esmeraldas Caos para que puedan usar sus poderes. Tú tienes la habilidad de usarlos, no por completo pero aun así.-

-No lo entiendo-

-Tú estás aquí para que nadie puede localizar esas esmeraldas y las pueda usar con fines malignos-

-Ya veo...-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Tails preocupado.

Kaira reaccionó algo aturdida y se despega un poco de la esmeralda.

-_"Esa esmeralda me a hecho recordar parte de mi pasado, talvez si tengo una en mis manos pueda recordar más"_ sí me encuentro bien-

-Será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar, hoy a sido un día muy pesado...-

-Sí- respondió ella cortante.

Kaira sube sin hacer más preguntas sobre esmeralda. Sonic y Tailss no entienden, para ser alguien tan curiosa no hizo mayor alarde por la esmeralda caos, mas sin embargo, Sonic termina pensando que al final eso sería lo mejor, es decir, todos los involucrados con ellas siempre vivían en peligro constante.

Kaira sube a su habitación pensando: "_Debo de conseguir una esmeralda caos"._

_0-0-0-0-0_

Shadow y Rouge se encuentran en búsqueda de la misteriosa chica que Eggman les mostró. Shadow buscaba por las montañas, bosques y lugares alejados que creía que se había podido refugiar; Rouge se encargaba de los pueblos y ciudades (en especial los centros comerciales).

Muy pronto oscureció y Shadow, se encontraba caminando por una villa, sin esperanza de encontrar nada, después de todo qué podía tener esta villa de diferentes a las otras; cuando se decidió por dejar la búsqueda y continuar en la mañana cuando habría más luz, vio una figura extraña recostada a la par de un árbol viendo la luna; le parecía extraño que aún hubiera alguien despierto a esa hora de la noche. Se acercó para investigar más de cerca y al hacerlo, reconoció ese pelo oscuro y ondulado, ese porte y sobre todo aquellas orejas de gato. Hizo una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella sigilosamente, tomándola así fuertemente por el brazo.

-Tú vendrás conmigo-

Kaira se asusta y se da la vuelta rápidamente sin poder soltarse de su agarre, era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunta desafiantemente.

-Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog-

Kaira se molesta al escuchar ese tono arrogante; quien se creía él para hablarle así. Ambos se ven desafiantemente, él podía notar en su mirada muchas cosas, en especial ira, pero no miedo, algo que le pareció bastante peculiar. Se escucha un leve sonido proveniente de las casas de la cercanía haciendo que Shadow se distrajera por un solo instante; Kaira aprovecha el momento y con un patada al estomago logra soltarse de su agarre tomando una distancia considerable de su oponente. Shadow pierde el aire por un momento y hace un pequeño gesto de dolor, cosa que no dura más de unos segundo y recupera la compostura.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces-

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- pregunta molesta.

-Tú vendrás conmigo- dice en forma de orden.

-Oh, era eso, claro no hay ningún problema, oh espera ¡lo siento!... pero mañana tengo cosas que hacer, no crees que lo pedemos dejar para... no losé... ¡jamás!- dice sarcástica.

-No es una pregunta, es una orden-

Shadow corre y se para delante de ella antes de que pueda contestar algún otro sarcasmo. Kaira enfurece y se aleja con una salto hacia atrás, pero justamente al llegar al suelo, él se encuentra detrás de ella- _"Es veloz"-_ Kaira se voltea rápidamente y lanza un puñetazo que Shadow detiene con una mano; ella queda asombra de los reflejos de ese erizo negro. Shadow hace una gran presión en la mano de ella, haciendo que se hinque del dolor; Kaira intenta liberarse más sin embargo no puede...

-¡Suéltame!- grita adolorida.

-Lo haré una vez que estemos en la nave del Dr. Eggman-

-Para ser pariente de Sonic, no eres nada amable-

Shadow enfurece en ese momento, cómo podía estarlo comparando a él, con ese erizo tan patético. Shadow la toma fuertemente de la muñeca y la lanza contra la pared de la casa haciendo grietas en el lugar del golpe. Kaira cae bruscamente al suelo, notando que ese comentario no había sido el más apropiado; levanta la mirada y ve a ese erizo negro delante de ella; esos ojos le daban escalofríos, su mirada no tenía ni una pizca de compasión. Shadow la toma por el cuello levantándola, así, del piso; Kaira intenta soltarse mas sin embargo no puede, aún no se había recuperado por completo de las heridas y sus fuerzas la dejaban con rapidez, muy pronto empezó a perder el conocimiento; ese erizo la estaba matando.

Tails se encontraba dormido cuando escuchó un golpe sordo en las afuera de su casa, al escuchar ese ruido despierta y sale de su casa, sólo para encontrar a Shadow con Kaira a punto de terminar de estrangularla.

-"¿_Shadow_?"... ¡detente!-

Shadow seguía estrangulándola sin compasión, la mirada de Kaira se empezó a nublar y muy pronto empezó a dejar de intentar zafarse de las manos que la aprisionada hasta que perdió el conocimiento. El valiente zorrito intentó hacer que Shadow la soltase, pero Shadow era demasiado fuerte para él. Shadow tira a Tails, con mucha fuerza, a varios metros de distancia. Shadow regrese su mirada a la chica gato y al no ver reacción en ella la suelta, sólo se asegurándose que aún respire y se la lleva cargada, desapareciendo así en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Bueno ya saben, si quieren el otro capitulo deben de escribir reviews, se los voy a subir tan rápido como pueda, en menos de una semana, al menos eso creo pero deben de escribir reviews o no lo subo.**


	3. Corazón Roto

Capítulo 3: Corazón Roto

Tails despierta y reacciona con un leve dolor de cabeza; Shadow ya no se encontraba ahí y tampoco Kaira, supuso que se la había llevado y que aún se encontraba con vida ya que no le serviría un cuerpo. Tails llamó a Sonic por su comunicador en ese preciso momento contándole lo que había acontecido.

_-¡¿Shadow?!-_

-Sí, así es, la estaba atacando y creo que se la llevó, pero no sé a donde...

- _Hay que encontrarla-_

-¿Pero cómo?, no hay manera de encontrarla, a menos que... vayamos en el tornado para buscarla por aire-

-_Entonces eso haremos, llegare ahí como en...-_Sonic llega de improvisto, apareciendo detrás de Tails -...Ahora- dice con una sonrisa.

Tails le sonríe amenamente y lo dirige al taller; Tails empieza por abrir la bóveda de las esmeraldas, ya que, usaría una para darle más velocidad al tornado, pero al llegar ve que la bóveda estaba abierta, notando que falta una de las esmeralda caos.

-¡Falta una esmeralda!... seguramente Shadow se la llevó... -dice desanimado.

-No lo creo, él no sabía que se encontraban aquí, y además no esta forzada la cerradura. No es su estilo abrir las cosas de esa manera-

Sonic mira en el escritorio de Tails, donde estaba su computadora, y ve que los archivos de la computadora, donde estaba la contraseña de la bóveda, estaba abierto.

-¿Crees que Kaira se la llevó?-

-Creo que recordó algo cuando la vio... talvez pensó que si tenía una, recordaría más cosas-

-Bueno eso ayudara, de esa manera cuando una de ellas brille sabremos donde está-

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira empieza a abrir los ojos y ve a un hombre gordo con forma de huevo y un gran bigote; voltea la cabeza y ve a una chica murciélago y en la puerta de esa habitación se encontraba el erizo negro que la había atacado; Kaira hizo una expresión de enojo y rencor al verlo. El Dr. Eggman vio la cara de ella y supo que estaba muy molesta por la manera en que Shadow la había traído ahí.

-Me disculpo por los modales de Shadow, es que él no sabe como tratar a las damas...- dijo sonriente Eggman.

-A nadie- susurró Rouge.

-Bueno, y dime ¿cómo te sientes?, no quiero que te encuentres mal-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué estoy aquí?- dijo Kaira a la defensiva.

-Soy el Dr. Eggman, ella es Rouge y el es Shadow, pero creo que a él ya lo conocías; y estás aquí por tus habilidades especiales mi querida niña-

-No sé de que hablas- dice volteando la cara hacia un lado.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes de qué estoy hablando?!-

-No sé de qué hablas, porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado- dice molesta.

Eggman dio una gran sonrisa y su mente empezó a trabajar en una manera para que ella lo ayudara voluntariamente.

-Eso sí que es una lastima, pero talvez yo te pueda ayudar... tu sabes, a recuperar tu memoria-

Los ojos de Kaira se iluminaron en ese momento, él podría ayudarle a saber que fue lo que pasó, por fin podría recordar aquel fatídico día.

-¿Tú puedes ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria?- dijo con cierta timidez.

-Claro, no habrá ningún problema, he avanzado en mis estudios de la memoria y crear una máquina para devolverte los recuerdos no sería mucho problema, al menos eso creo, pero claro si me das algo a cambio...-

-Lo que sea, dime tu precio- dijo en un tono de desesperación.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos en busca de un laboratorio y ahí se encuentra una esmeralda caos y necesitamos de algo o... de alguien que pueda localizarla para encontrar ese lugar-

Kaira cerró sus ojos y pensó un momento lo que él le había dicho; se dio cuenta que él sabía de sus poderes y por eso estaba ahí, sabía que no era correcto a ayudar a alguien que secuestraba gente para conseguir una esmeralda caos, pero no había otra manera, haría lo que sea por recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Está...está bien...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¡Excelente!- dijo emocionado –Bien, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse. Rouge, Shadow háganla sentir como en casa, en especial tu Shadow-

-Hmph-

-Yo empezare a trabajar en esa máquina-

Shadow, Rouge y Kaira salieron de la habitación y ven la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos. Kaira aún pensaba sobre aquella decisión, esperando que fuese la correcta.

-Vaya, vaya, con que no puedes recordar nada eh- dijo Rouge.

-Así es-

Shadow hace un pequeño gruñido y se empieza a alejar de ellas.

-No entiendo Shadow, hace poco tú estabas en la misma situación, no deberías de darle más apoyo a... ¿cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre?

-Soy Kaira-

-Oh ya veo. Deberías de apoyar más a Kaira, debe ser horrible no poder recordar nada, y es un sentimiento que tú conoces bien, es como tú hace algún tiempo atrás-

-No te equivoques, yo no soy tan patético como esa gata-

Shadow sigue su camino aún con esa expresión de seriedad, mas sin embargo Kaira no actuó de la misma manera, no entendía que le pasaba a ese erizo, ni siquiera la conocía y ya la estaba agrediendo verbalmente, pero si él no tenía un buen motivo, ella le daría uno.

-¡Quien te crees que eres!, tu erizo patético y-y-y... ¡poco considerado!-

Shadow se detiene al oír ese comentario y la ve de reojo.

-Si hablamos de ser patéticos me ganas, y por una gran diferencia- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo al menos poseo humanidad y eso es algo que por lo que se ve también te gano por una gran diferencia- dijo con Kaira con cierta prepotencia.

Shadow se da la vuelta y la ve con una sonrisa maliciosa- Sí tan sólo eso te quitara lo débil y patética que eres; serviría de algo ¿no lo crees?-

Kaira se queda callada y atónita por ese comentario. Shadow se da la vuelta nuevamente y se va de allí.

-Es... Es... ¡Es insoportable!, ¿cómo lo aguantas?- le dice a Rouge muy molesta con ojos de desprecio mientras lo mira alejarse.

-He aprendido a ignorarlo, te acostumbraras a él con el tiempo-

-Lo dudo... – dice con un suspiro de nostalgia y viendo a la ventana.

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?-

-¿Te refieres a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y los demás?... tan sólo un poco...-

-¿Conociste a Knuckles?..., dime ¿cómo está?- dice con una voz algo tímida.

-La verdad es que no lo conocí muy bien, pero se miraba bien, supongo...la verdad es que no te podría decir, no sé como es realmente...-

-Él es... algo rudo y muy enojado e incluso algo ingenuo pero... – Rouge cambia su mirada seria volviéndose muy dulce al igual que su voz- También sabe ser amable y dulce, siempre se preocupa por los que quiere, él es...-

-Pareces tenerle mucho cariño, seguramente él también a ti- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cariño?...-

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-La verdad es que... es que... me gustas...-dice susurrando.

Rouge se sonrojó fuertemente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible ¿o no?

-¿Qué fue lo dijiste?-

-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo... – dice con en un tono serio

-Es que...no te escuche bien-

-Lo que dije fue...que creo...-

-Que tú crees ¿qué?- dice acercándose a él.

-¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! De acuerdo, ya lo dije-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Rouge pone una expresión de tristeza, y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana.

-La verdad es que... no-

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic localiza a Knuckles para que él los ayude a buscar a Kaira; necesitaría de su mejor compañero de lucha para ir e enfrentar a Shadow. Knuckles no tarda mucho en llegar, escuchando de parte de Tails, lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Los tres entran al tornado y empiezan la búsqueda por las diferentes áreas, sin resultado alguno...

-Quien hubiera dicho que era otra ladrona cualquiera...-lo dice muy serio.

-No digas eso, seguramente tendrá una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo-

-No hay razón que valga cuando lastimas a los que te abren su corazón...- Knuckles baja la mirada tristemente, notándose un pequeño brillo en la cara... una pequeña lagrima que se seca rápidamente antes que Sonic y Tails se den cuentan.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta Sonic al verlo tan serio.

-Sí... no es nada...-

-Nada, a pesar de su significado no hay palabra que tenga más sentimientos ocultos, ¿no te parece...?-

Knuckles cierra los ojos, trayendo un recuerdo a su mente.

**Inicio de Flash Back**

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo, realmente creías que ahora yo vendría y te diría que te amo...- dice Rouge lanzando una risa burlona- Realmente eres un equidna patético...

Knuckles sintió como su corazón parecía romperse en mil pedazos, se sentía humillado, ridiculizado y fuertemente herido. Intentó contener sus lágrimas, que parecían querer salir descontroladamente...

-Yo sólo amo a las joyas, a los rubíes y a las esmeraldas, eres más tonto de lo que pensé si realmente pensaste que me fijaría en alguien como tú...-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Knuckles empuña una de sus manos golpeando fuertemente el sillón de adelante; en su cara se miraba mucha rabia e ira incontrolable. Sonic, que se encontraba sentado delante de él, casi sale de la nave por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?!, esto es una nave, no un gimnasio-

- Debemos de recuperar esa esmeralda, ¡no permitiré que otra ladrona se infiltre en nuestras vidas!-

Tails y Sonic se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Knuckles, dándose cuenta que él había tenido un serio problema con Rouge pero, ¿qué seria lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos dos?... De pronto, la esmeralda caos reacciona. Tails empieza a localizar su posición

-La esmeralda caos está en... ¿la base del Dr. Eggman?-

-Si Eggman se entera de los poderes de Kaira él podría...-

-¡Apresúrate Tails!- dice Sonic.

Tails pone a toda velocidad al tornado y llega, así, muy pronto a la base del Dr. Eggman. Descienden entre unos árboles que se encontraban a cierta distancia y Sonic baja rápidamente con Knuckles para buscar a Kaira...


	4. Héroe Caído

Capítulo 4: Un Héroe Caído

El Doctor Eggman empezó a llamar a Shadow, Rouge y a Kaira para que subieran a la nave, partirían en ese momento, empezarían su búsqueda del laboratorio.

Dirigiéndose a la nave Kaira se encuentra a Shadow en el pasillo, y le hace una mirada de desprecio hacia él, Shadow simplemente la ignora y sigue caminado, haciendo que ella se enoje aún más; Kaira pasa caminado a la par de él, quien seguía con su mirada al frente. Ella se adelanta un poco y estira su pierna un poco al lado haciendo que él cayera al suelo pesadamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

- Lo siento...te ayudaría pero soy demasiado débil para hacerlo- dice con un tono muy sarcástico.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- retó él.

-Ni te imaginas...- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No se cual sea tu problema, pero...-

-¿Mi problema?- interrumpe -¡Es que convivo con un erizo totalmente insoportable!-

-No me quieres como tu enemigo- dice con una mirada fría y un tono de voz seria.

-¡No te quiero de ninguna manera!- dice viéndolo de arriba a abajo

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desprecio; pero eso se ve interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que hizo que todo el lugar se estremeciera. El comunicador de Shadow se enciende, escuchándose una leve interferencia.

-Shadow, te necesito en la plataforma principal- se escuchó decir a Eggman.

-Sí doctor-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

- Nos atacan, será mejor que te quedes aquí...-

- ¡Espera!, ¿por qué debo de quedarme?- preguntó molesta.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, eres demasiado débil-

-¡No!, no soy una niña que necesita que la protejan, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Haz lo que quieras...

Shadow se va a la plataforma principal y Kaira intenta seguirle el paso aunque le era muy difícil, Shadow era demasiado rápido. Después de correr por unos cuantos pasillos llegan al lugar y ven a Sonic y a Knuckles destruyendo a los robots de seguridad. Rouge no tarda en llegar y ve a Knuckles destruyendo los robots de Eggman; algo en ella la hizo parar por un momento; estaba viendo a ese guapo equidna, su fuerza era increíble, su valor no tenía igual y su corazón, su corazón...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Rouge al escuchar esas hermosas palabras, quedó sin aliento, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se sentía como nunca se había sentido antes pero..., eso no era posible, él era un guardián y ella una ladrona de tesoros, ellos jamás encontrarían la felicidad juntos, y lo último que ella quería era lastimar a alguien tan bueno y noble, alguien que la había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, alguien que le había salvado la vida..., no, por más que le doliera tenia que venir y dar la mejor actuación de su vida y terminarlo todo ahí, así él no sufriría después por ella...

Rouge le dice las cosas más hirientes que pudo encontrar, y por fuera parecía que realmente sentía lo que decía, mas sin embargo por dentro su corazón sufría, sentía que cada vez decía algo para herirlo a él, alguien apuñalaba su corazón. Muchas veces quiso venir y decirle su verdadero motivo, pero sabía que él no lo entendería...

-Eres sólo una simple ladrona... ¿no es así?, no te importa nadie más que tu misma- se lo dice con la voz quebrantada.

-Sí... así es-

-Perfecto..., Gracias por abrirme los ojos, casi me meto con una basura como ¡tú!, pero no te preocupes, no te molestare más, desde hoy estás fuera de mi corazón... ¡Para siempre!.

Knuckles se aleja de allí y se va con el corazón roto. Rouge queda algo atónita por lo que él le había dicho;; una lagrima brotó de sus ojos, y cayó en una pequeña hoja que se encontraba allí, y por primera vez vio algo más brillante que cualquier joya o tesoro, vio el reflejo de su corazón destrozado, era la primera vez que Rouge se sentía sola en el mundo...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Kaira!-

Knuckles voltea a ver a Rouge, parada del otro lado de la habitación cerca de Kaira y Shadow, no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera de rabia al ver a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño...

-¡Ya has contaminado a alguien para que sea igual a ti!...

Rouge sólo baja la mirada y no contesta su comentario.

-¡Ahora es que no tienes nada que decir!- dice furioso.

-Kaira debemos irnos- dice Sonic al notar su presencia.

Sonic se dirige hacia ella rápidamente pero Shadow se interpone en su camino.

-Ella no ira a ningún lado...-

-Sí no te conociera diría que la quieres contigo, lo siento, pero tendrás que buscarte a otra novia- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Al menos sería una más de las que tienes ahora- respondió a su comentario.

Sonic recuerda a Amy en ese momento, enojándose por el comentario de Shadow.

-No me digas que esa insoportable eriza rosa te dejó por alguien más..., bueno, quien la puede culpar...-

Sonic ataca a Shadow, dándole un puñetazo en la boca para callarlo; Shadow esquiva el puñetazo, haciendo que la pelea entre los dos erizos empiece.

Sonic y Shadow empiezan a destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, así, abriéndose paso para luchar mejor; muy pronto llegaron en donde el Dr. Eggman, quien los esperaba, en la plataforma de su nave; Sonic se aleja de Shadow por un instante, para poder hablar con el Dr. Eggman.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Kaira?- preguntó Sonic a Eggman.

-Que te puedo decir, necesito su ayuda para encontrar algo...- respondió con una sonrisa.

-De qué hablas... ¿cómo ella te pueda ayudar?-

- El Dr. Eggman la necesita para percibir una esmeralda caos, en un laboratorio desconocido- dijo un robot tranquilamente.

-¡Cállate! por que no mejor le dicen que buscamos documentos que puedan decirnos que María se encuentran con vida- reclamó molesto.

-_ "Ya recuerdo porque deje de trabajar con él_"- pensó Shadow.

-Lo lamento, pero las esmeraldas caos las poseo yo, ¿recuerdas?...- dice Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta es una esmeralda creada por los humanos que vinieron aquí, después de la destrucción del ARK, siendo la octava esmeralda caos y la más poderosa que las siete juntas- habló de nuevo el robot.

-_"¡Una octava esmeralda caos...!"-_ Pensó Sonic.

Knuckles ve a Kaira y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra; aunque él no quisiera llevarla de regreso aún poseía una esmeralda, y tenía que quitársela, además Sonic no se lo perdonaría, pero antes de llegar Rouge se interpone en su camino.

-Lo lamento, pero esto es algo que no puedo permitir-

-No me digas, Eggman te ofreció unas cuantas monedas brillantes-

-¡Y si fuera así qué!, a ti no te importa lo me pase o lo que haga...- dijo algo molesta.

-No...ya no..., ¡pero no voy a dejar a Kaira en manos de villanos como ustedes!...fríos y sin corazón..., por eso voy a rescatarla cuesta lo cueste...-

Knuckles ataca a Rouge y le pega un puñetazo que hace que ella se estrelle contra la pared, Knuckles para con su puño levantado viéndola, mientras Rouge se trata de poner en pie.

-_"No importa cuanto lo quiera_" ¡Nadie me trata de esa manera!- lo dice muy molesta.

Rouge vuela para regresar el ataque a Knuckles, pegándole con una de sus formidables patadas; el equidna sale disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación chocando contra el piso fuertemente, y así, empieza la pelea entre dos corazones rotos.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira sólo desvía la mirada, ya no quería que siguieran peleando para rescatarla, ella se planeaba quedar allí hasta que el Dr. Eggman le diera sus recuerdos. Kaira decidió decirle a Knuckles sobre sus intenciones, pero mientras iba caminado hacia la pelea de Rouge y Knuckles, se dio cuenta que Sonic no había regresado, cosa que le preocupó; Shadow era demasiado fuerte y podía lastimarlo gravemente o matarlo, y todo eso sería su culpa. Kaira vio el camino que ellos tomaron y lo siguió, que no era muy difícil de encontrar, sólo tenía que seguir por donde todo estaba destruido y apunto de colapsar, fácil ¿no?...

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic no entendía lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que hubiera otra esmeralda y con mayor fuerza que las otra siete juntas.

-No importa si existen cien esmeraldas más, Kaira no te ayudara a encontrarlas- afirmó.

-De hecho, ya accedió a ayudarme-

-... ¿Qué?...-

Kaira aparece entre el humo y los escombros, llegando así a su destino.

-Es cierto...- le dice muy seria

-¿Por qué?- pregunta confundido.

-Él me ayudara a recuperar mi memoria y...-

-¡Que no lo vez!- interrumpió - Él jamás hará nada de lo que promete, una vez que consiga lo que quiere te tirara como basura, ¡no confíes en él!-

-Sonic, me ofenden tus acusaciones, yo jamás haría algo como eso, sino pregúntale a Shadow...-

Kaira mira a Shadow fijamente; sus ojos demostraban una gran esperanza, esperanza de él le dijera que lo que Sonic decía eran mentiras, que Eggman sí la ayudaría...

-Él la ayudara en todo lo que pueda...-

-Lo siento Sonic, pero yo me quedo-

-¡No lo vez es un truco! Shadow debe de decirte eso para encontrar los archivos sobre María, él te necesita, todo es una farsa, ¡abre los ojos!-

Kaira se enoja al escuchar ese comentario, ya estaba harta que todo el mundo le digiera que era lo mejor para ella, que la miraran como una niña inocente que no podía defenderse de nadie y de nada, pero él no evitaría que ella recuperara sus recuerdos.

Kaira se acerca a Sonic y pone una dulce sonrisa, dándole un abrazo muy tierno.

-Sonic...gracias, por todo...- le dice al oído.

De repente Sonic queda sin aliento, sus ojos se abren completamente y siente un gran dolor en el pecho; no lo entiende que le estaba pasando. Los ojos de Kaira parecieron perder toda calidez, y se les miraba sin compasión alguna.

-Pero no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino para descubrir lo que yo deseo, no necesito de tu ayuda- dice en susurro.

Kaira se aleja de él y mira como Sonic cae al piso de rodillas. Eggman y Shadow quedan atónitos ante la reacción de Sonic, no entendían que estaba pasando, hasta que ambos ven algo raro en la mano de Kaira, eran tres hojas de metal muy delgadas que salían de su puño, en los cuales se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sangre; las hojas brillaban con la tenue luz del lugar. Sonic mantenía ambas manos en el estomago, sus guantes empezaron a mancharse de sangre y su vista empezó a perder claridad. Kaira vio su mano con cara de sorpresa al ver esas tres hojas de acero filosas que sobresalían de su puño y con un rápido movimiento las volvió a incrustar en su mano, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de esa arma. Kaira se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Eggman y Shadow, sin importarle en lo absoluto el moribundo erizo.

-Es hora de irnos...- dijo fríamente.

-Sí, así es- Eggman saca su comunicador- Rouge te quiero aquí ahora-

-_Enseguida doctor_-

Rouge llega volando después de uno pocos minutos, con Knuckles detrás de ella.

-¡Espera!, esto aún no a terminado- dijo el equidna corriendo a paso apresurado.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía más por tu amigo que por mí-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta desconcertado cuando ve a Sonic en el piso y un charco de sangre a su alrededor- ¡SONIC!-

La nave de Eggman despega y salen de su base, mientras tanto, Knuckles llama a Tails por el comunicador sosteniendo a Sonic en sus brazos evitando que muriera...


	5. Lágrimas

**Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a 024 Ceniza, gracias por tus comentarios y ya que se que no te gustan los nombres en español, los pase todos a ingles (bueno creo que no es la única), pero a petición de las personas que están leyendo este fic aquí esta la continuación disfrútenla...**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: Lágrimas

Shadow, Rouge y el Dr. Eggman estaba viendo con cara de sorpresa a Kaira, después de lo que había hecho, ella solo se mantenía de espaldas con esa mirada fría y sin corazón.

-Creo que nos hemos librado de esa molestia azul- dijo sin mayor interés –Bueno, ahora nos dirigiré hacia las coordenadas de donde se cree que está el laboratorio, será mucho terreno que recorrer así que necesito que estés atenta Kaira-

-No hay ningún problema-

Kaira se aleja de allí fríamente y desinteresada por igual. Shadow la sigue y ambos se pierden de la vista de Rouge y el Dr. Eggman.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya, avísame cuando encontremos el laboratorio, o algún tesoro, de acuerdo- dice Rouge.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow alcanza a Kaira en el pasillo más adelante y pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-Espera-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tú y yo sabemos que no había razón para casi matarlo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque..., era la única forma de llegar a la nave- dice en baja voz, bajando la mirada sin darle la cara.

-Eso no es cierto, me pude encargar muy bien de él yo solo..., creí que dijiste que tenias más humanidad que yo-

-Sí ¿y?-

-Eso no me pareció nada humanitario..., él te brindó su ayuda y así es como le pagas, apuñalándolo cuando sólo quería protegerte-

Shadow suelta su hombro y pone una cara de decepción. Kaira por otra parte, sigue de espaldas sin decir nada, sólo empuñando sus manos fuertemente.

-...Eres peor de lo que pensé...-

Kaira se da la vuelta con los ojos llorosos viendo a Shadow fijamente

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!, que lo que hice fue inconsciente... que sólo quería pegarle un puñetazo y que de repente esas horribles cosas salieron de mi mano sin siquiera yo poder detenerlas; que el hecho de no poder recordar nada olvide que tenia esto- dice levantando sus manos y viéndolas fijamente -¡Pues no!, no lo haré – dice cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas -Porque eso se oiría patético y me recordaría aun más que el hecho de saber que no poseo una memoria me esta matando por dentro-

Kaira cae al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente mientras se mira los puños y empieza a golpear al piso con todas sus fuerzas, como si en cada golpe fuera a sacar su frustración.

-...Yo no quería lastimarlo, no así...- musita.

Sus lágrimas demostraban la rabia y la ira de su interior; golpea nuevamente el piso, una y otra vez, concentrado su energía en cada golpe, de esa manera el dolor físico sería más fuerte que el emocional. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar de la fuerza de sus golpes, y el piso empezó a aboyarse por la intensidad; era como si quisiera destruir esas armas que habían lastimado a su amigo. Shadow entendía ese sentimiento, se sintió muy identificado con él; la frustración de no recordar nada era algo que conocía. Kaira seguía golpeando al piso hasta que Shadow detuvo sus manos en el aire, y la vio a esos ojos que lloraban sin consuelo, ella le regresó la mirada mientras él la seguía deteniendo para que ya no se hiciera daño.

-¡Para!, esto no ayudara a que Sonic este mejor-

-Pero hará que no vuelva a lastimar a nadie, ¡Suéltame!-

Kaira empieza a forcejear para que Shadow soltara sus manos; Shadow hacía lo que podía para evitar que continuara, él sabía como se sentía ella, esa desesperación, esa frustración, ese odio... Kaira seguía haciendo fuerzas para que él la soltara mientras lloraba, Shadow no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, era increíblemente fuerte a pesar de su apariencia.

-Es lo que debo de hacer, ¡Déjame!-

Shadow por fin cede y la suelta para luego abrazarla fuertemente, para así, inmovilizarla por completo. Kaira abrió sus ojos al sentir los brazos de ese erizo negro alrededor de su cuerpo, y a pesar de él ser tan frío y cruel como ella lo miraba, ese abrazo fue muy cálido y reconfortante. Kaira puso su cabeza encima de su pecho blanco sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas más, sintiendo la suavidad de su pecho y escuchando el corazón de Shadow latir... Era un sonido que la reconfortaba. Shadow cerró sus ojos sintiendo la tristeza de Kaira; era como si el pudiera vivirla junto con ella. Pone su cabeza encima de la de ella sintiendo esas lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails llega a donde se encontraba Sonic y al verlo quedo paralizado, jamás había visto a Sonic tan mal herido por una batalla; rápidamente Knuckles y Tails se llevan a Sonic al tornado de vuelta a casa para ayudarlo; mientras Knuckles le dice a Tails que era lo que había pasado en el camino.

-¿Quién lastimó a Sonic?-

-No lo sé, cuando llegue él estaba así...- respondió Knuckles bajando la cabeza -¡Tuve que haber ido con él!- dijo empuñando su mano y cerrando sus ojos.

-Knuckles no te puedes culpar de esto, nadie lo hubiera imaginado que...-

Sonic empieza a despertar, se encontraba muy débil, no sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado con exactitud, pronto ve a Tails, Knuckles, Cream y a Amy alrededor de él.

-¿Sonic, te encuentras bien?- pregunta consternado el zorrito.

-Jamás me había sentido mejor...- dice con un tono de voz leve.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunta Knuckles consternado.

Sonic se queda callado por un momento mientras mira la herida de su abdomen, y con una voz muy triste bajo la mirada y susurró el nombre de su atacante-... Kaira ...- Todos quedaron perplejos al oír eso; cómo es que ella le podía haber hecho algo así a Sonic, al quien la había rescatado.

-Te dije que era sólo una ladrona cualquiera...- musitó Knuckles.

-Está confundida , cree que Eggman la ayudara a recuperar la memoria-

-¿Y cómo hará eso?- preguntó Amy.

Sonic les explica a todos lo sucedido en la plataforma de despegue, sobre las mentiras de Eggman y la búsqueda que tenía. Todos se quedan en silencio por un minuto pensando y procesando toda esa información; Sonic se levanta de la cama con un poco de dificultad, no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada por unos rasguños.

-Hay que encontrarla y ayudarla- pero una pulsión de dolor hace que caiga sentando en la cama.

Amy se pone a la par de él y evita que se levante nuevamente. Sonic vuelve a recostarse, ya que la energía no era algo que le sobrase exactamente.

-No, no te muevas- dice suavemente -La buscaremos una vez que estés mejor, ahora estás muy débil-

Amy lo miraba con mucha dulzura y eso le gustaba, siempre le gustó como ella se preocupaba por él. Sonic bajó la mirada y vio la mano de Amy encima de la suya. Amy dirigió su mirada a donde él la tenía y ve su mano encima de la de ella. Sonic subió la mirada nuevamente y la vio a los ojos, haciendo que ambos se ruboricen al instante; muy pronto Amy reacción y soltó su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-Lo siento... -dice en un tono muy leve alejándose de él.

Tails y los demás quedaron asombrados por lo que ella había hecho, es decir, Amy jamás se había disculpado por tomar a Sonic de la mano o por cualquier otra señal de afecto.

-Bien- dijo Knuckles para romper el silencio- ¿Y ahora qué haremos para localizar a Kaira?-

-Debemos de buscar el laboratorio que quieren encontrar; si dijo que habían coordenadas yo las encontrare, y ahí podremos empezar la búsqueda-

-Me parece bien, Sonic, tú no iras- dijo Knuckles autoritario.

-¡Qué!- gritó sorprendido.

-Ya me escuchaste, estás muy mal herido para poder acompañarnos-

-¿De qué hablas?, me he recuperado de peores heridas, díselo Tails-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Knuckles, deberías quedarte y descansar- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Tails, tu ayuda es invalorable...- dice entre dientes

-_"Sonic lo siento_"-

-Bien entonces será mejor que empecemos la búsqueda...-

0-0-0-0

Shadow se levantó del piso con Kaira en sus brazos aún; se separó un poco de ella y la vio a los ojos, Kaira subió la mirada y vio a ese erizo negro que hace un par de días casi la mata, pero había algo extraño esta vez sus ojos, ya no se miraba fríos, como cuando lo conoció, ahora se miraban diferentes...

-Ven, sígueme- dijo Shadow fríamente.

Shadow toma a Kaira por un brazo y la lleva a la enfermería de la nave. Llegan al lugar y Shadow le ordena que tome lugar en la cama que había ahí, Kaira lo hace sin decir una palabra mientras ve sus manos llenas de sangre por las heridas que se había causado. Shadow se dirige hacia el botiquín que se encontraba ahí, sacando unas vendas y unos medicamentos; se acerca a ella con esa misma expresión y la toma de las manos cuidadosamente para no lastimarla más, le quita uno de los guantes y le examina las heridas, toma el medicamento y se lo empieza a aplicar; Kaira hace un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando le aplica el desinfectante en las múltiples cortaduras.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó la gata confundida.

-Porque se infectara si no te atiendes las heridas-

-...Pensé que no te agradaba-

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-Tampoco lo contrario-

-Listo, con esto estarás mejor- dijo apartándose de ella.

-Gracias...-

Shadow regresa todo a su lugar y se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando Kaira lo sujeta del brazo.

-Espera, por favor...yo quisiera hablar contigo, es decir si quieres-

Shadow quedó algo asombrado por petición tan inusual, nadie jamás le había pedido eso, era muy posible que fuera por que a él no le gustaba conversar, pero ella se miraba muy triste y pensó que sería bueno que alguien la escuchara..

-De acuerdo...-

Kaira hizo una sonrisa dulce, contenta por la respuesta. Se dirigieron a la parte más alta de la nave, allí se podía ver el cielo y casi nadie llegaba allí, de esa manera podrían estar solos.

-Este lugar es hermoso, se puede ver todo desde aquí- dijo admirándolo como una niña pequeña.

-Sí así es...- dijo cortante.

-Gracias por todo...- dijo más serena.

-...-

-Es que... desde que mataron a toda mi familia y amigos yo...- Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir intentando ocultarlas -...Me siento muy sola-

-Entiendo ese sentimiento-

Kaira lo voltea ver con algunas lágrimas sobresaliendo de sus ojos, viéndolo fijamente mientras él se aleja de ella y mira al cielo tristemente.

-¿Tú también perdiste a tu familia y amigos?-

Shadow recuerdo a María y bajó la mirada empuñando sus manos; Kaira se acercó a él muy cuidadosamente, que la hubiera ayudado antes no significaba que le tuviera mucha confianza.

-Llorar no hará que ellos regresen- dijo con esa frialdad usual.

-Y tampoco harán que se vaya otra vez-

Kaira caminó hacia un lado y miró al cielo con seriedad.

-Yo vi sus cuerpos en la tierra, inmóviles, sin vida, no es algo que le desearías a tu peor enemigo...como desearía poder... haberlos ayudado- dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Kaira llevó las manos a sus ojos intentando no quebrarse por completo, se sentía devastada, tan sólo de recordar esa imagen tan horrible. Shadow se acercó a ella, él no podía saber exactamente lo que sentía al final, es decir, el jamás vio a María sin vida, su último recuerdo de ella era al borde de la muerte, pero no muerta.

-No llores más, no creo que ellos quisieran verte así- dijo con cierta suavidez –Además, te miras mejor cuando sonríes-

Kaira se sonrojó al escuchar palabras tan dulces de alguien como él; caminó hacia él y puso su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente. Shadow se quedó confundido por la reacción de ella.

- Te prometo que después de hoy ya no llorare más por ellos, pero el día de hoy llorare por todo lo que los hubiera llorado en toda mi vida-

Shadow la abrazó fuertemente, ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró en su pecho hasta que sus ojos ya no pueden más.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta otro capitulo terminado..., ¿qué les pareció?, me gustaría que me digieran que opinan de este capitulo más que nada que les pareció la actitud de Shadow con Kaira, talvez lo hice demasiado sensible...mmm... pero me inspiré en un episodio de la serie (cuando conoce a Molly...) como sea espero sus reviews...thanks X3**


	6. El Laboratorio

**Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de este error T.T, pero nadie me lo había dicho, Oscurita xuxu GRACIAS!!!! Bien, por ella ahora tendrán la verdadera continuación del capítulo 5.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Laboratorio

-He encontrado las coordenadas del laboratorio que menciono el Dr. Eggman, podemos salir ya- comandó el zorrito.

-Bien Tails saldremos enseguida- dijo Knuckles.

-Excelente, entonces vamos- interrumpió Sonic.

-¿A qué te refieres con **vamos?-**

-A que voy con ustedes.

-Eso no, estás aún muy débil- dijo Knuckles.

-A diferencia de otros me recupero con rapidez- dijo viéndolo detenidamente.

-¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!- gritó exaltado.

-Bueno... si te sientes bien, no hay problema- interrumpió Tails.

-Entonces partamos.

Knuckles y Sonic iban de camino hacia al Tornado X, cuando Tails los detuvo y les dijo que no volarían en el Tornado X.

-¿Entonces en qué volaremos?- preguntó confundido el erizo azul.

Tails le quitó una sábana a uno de sus inventos que se encontraban en el taller de él.

-Yo lo llamo, el Huracán Azul. Es una máquina que puede encontrar cualquier cosa bajo tierra.

-¡Vaya!, es la máquina en la cual llevas trabajando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?- dijo Sonic admirándola.

-Sí, pero necesito la ayuda de las esmeraldas caos para obtener toda su potencia.

-Bueno, entonces toma las seis.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge se encontraba con Eggman en la sala de controles ya desesperada de no tener noticias de aquel lugar.

-Ya llevamos dos días en busca de ese laboratorio, ¿está seguro que sabe adónde vamos?-

-Claro que se a donde vamos, es más, en este momento estamos encima del lugar de las coordenadas.

Kaira llegó a la sala de controles y vio la pelea entre la chica murciélago y Eggman.

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces ¿por qué ella no ha dicho nada aún?!- dijo señalando a Kaira.

Kaira se quedó un poco atónita y sólo le sonrió tranquilamente intentando justificar el problema.

-Es posible que...

Pero Kaira deja de hablar al sentir una pulsación. Siente una fuerte energía maligna haciendo que le dieran escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-Siento una esmeralda cerca...

-¡Por fin!- saltó Eggman de la felicidad -La octava esmeralda- sonrió.

Kaira se acercó al vidrio viendo el bosque que se encontraba a sus pies buscando algún resplandor; muy pronto encuentra un resplandor negro proveniente de un pequeño claro.

-¡Ahí!, ¡ahí se encuentra la esmeralda negra!- dijo señalando el lugar.

Rouge siguió con la mirada el lugar que ella señalaba con su dedo, notando en ese instante que su guante estaba desgastado y muy maltratado como si hubiera tenido una pelea. Rouge se acercó a ella y mira sus guantes un poco más de cerca.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- dijo Rouge con una expresión de confusión.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella de manera evasiva.

-Tus guantes…- señaló Rouge.

-Sólo... me lastime, fue un accidente- dijo viendo sus manos -Pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien- dijo juntando sus manos y las poniéndolas sobre su pecho con una sonrisa.

-Mmm...

0-0-0-0-0

La nave de Eggman empieza a descender una vez que encontraron un lugar adecuado. Shadow llega a la sala de controles al notar que empiezan a descender.

-¿Por qué descendemos?- preguntó confundido.

-Kaira ha sentido la octava esmeralda.

-_"Maria pronto te veré..."_

Todos bajaron de la nave y salen para ver el claro que Kaira les indicó. Kaira puede ver claramente un gran resplandor proveniente debajo de la tierra. Se acercó al lugar y se agachó para tocar el piso y notó que había tierra encima de un tipo de puerta o piso de madera. Kaira vio sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Shadow se encontraba con Kaira, quien aún permanecía en sus brazos.

-No debes de tenerle miedo a tus habilidades, no sólo sirven para destruir...

-Sí... gracias- sonrió levemente.

Kaira seguía con su cabeza en el pecho de Shadow, le gustaba escuchar su corazón, talvez era porque así ella sabía que tenía uno.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kaira cerró sus ojos concentrándose, y recordando aquellas palabras y de nuevo, esas tres hojas de metal vuelven a salir de su puño, no le traía los mejores recuerdos, pero eso no la detendría. Kaira incrusta las hojas de metal en el espacio de madera, rompiendo la madera en mil pedazos cayendo éstos en un pozo muy profundo.

-Creo que es la entrada del laboratorio- dijo Eggman.

-La esmeralda se encuentra allí abajo- dijo Kaira.

-Rouge ve y dime si encuentras algo.

-De acuerdo.

Kaira miraba el pozo fijamente, su mirada se encontraba perdida. La esmeralda la envolvía, aquella energía la hipnotizaba, parecía como si aquella gema la llamara. Kaira se pone de pie y salta repentinamente al vacío, Rouge al ver eso saltó detrás de ella. Shadow quedó desconcertado por un momento pero no tardó mucho para hacer lo mismo que ellas.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge toma a Kaira por ambos brazos evitando que siguiera cayendo.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿pudiste haberte matado!- recriminó mientras la mantenía en aire evitando que siguiera cayendo.

Rouge hace todo lo posible por mantener a Kaira en el aire y no soltarla. Kaira la ve y Rouge nota que sus ojos perdieron su brillo, era como si estuviera hipnotizada. Kaira levantó su mano rápidamente y dirige sus hojas filosas hacia Rouge quien la suelta antes de que pueda concluir su ataque. Kaira logra hacerle tres rasguños en su mejilla antes de caer al vacío.

-¡Rayos!- dijo tocando su cara.

Rouge ve como la figura de Kaira empieza a perderse en la oscuridad y baja volando detrás de ella antes de que se pierda por completo. Al llegar al fondo mira que las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de metal, como debería de verse un laboratorio bajo la tierra. Allí abajo vio varias cosas destruidas, cables por todos lados saliendo de el techo, lámparas rotas, escombros y mucha basura. Rouge camina y observa todo el lugar, pero algo llama su atención, a la lejanía escucha pasos provenían de un pasillo. El pasillo era lúgubre y muy oscuro, sólo se miraban chispas de luz que resaltaba de los cables rotos que colgaban de las lámparas del techo.

- ¿Dónde está Kaira?- escucha decir.

-¡Shadow!- grita sobresaltada -Me asustaste, no hagas eso de nuevo-

-¿Dónde está?

-Se encuentra por aquí, se fue por este pasillo; parecía como hipnotizada-

-¿Hipnotizada?

-Sí, la sostuve antes de que cayera y mira lo que le hizo a mi cara- dijo señalando los tres rasguños.

-Eso no es normal...- dijo pensativamente.

-Lo sé, pero talvez con un poco de maquillaje se quite-

Shadow la volteó a ver con una mirada asesina. Rouge reaccionó en el momento.

-Creo que estabas hablando de Kaira- sonrió de manera traviesa.

Shadow da un corto suspiro y sigue su camino. Conforme caminaba miraba el lugar de mal en peor si es que eso era posible, parecía como si una explosión lo hubiera dejado así. Shadow empieza a buscar con la mirada habitaciones en donde podría encontrarse información, pero sólo miraba un pasillo recto sin ninguna habitación.

A Rouge le parecía muy extraño la actitud de Shadow hacia a Kaira, por lo general él no se preocupaba por nadie, y menos por alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Parece que tu y Kaira ya se llevan mejor...

-No es tan mala cuando la conoces...- dijo con su mirada hacia el frente.

-Hasta parece que te agradara.

-No exageres, sólo...

En eso Rouge y Shadow escuchan ruidos ensordecedores. Shadow va corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos ruidos; al llegar ve a Kaira intentando romper una pared, pero era acero por lo tanto sólo podía rasguñarla y hacer bastante ruido. Shadow se para a la par de ella y la ve muy confuso.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras ve sus ojos los cuales no poseían brillo alguno -Rouge tenía razón....- musitó.

Era como si ella estuviera ausente. Shadow la sujeta fuertemente de ambos brazos y grita su nombre un par de veces. Kaira no reaccionaba ante nada, ella sólo podía sentir esa presencia, era como si la estuviera llamando, como si quisiera ser libre, otra vez.

Las pulsiones eran fuertes y su único deseo era liberarla, liberar aquella gema. Kaira sólo podía ver aquella esmeralda negra, sólo podía escuchar aquella melodía seca y cortante, como un palpitar, pero algo se mezcla con ese palpitar, era un sonido familiar... una voz, una voz fuerte y firme, una voz conocida.

-¡Kaira!

-¿Shadow?- dijo regresando a la realidad -Donde..., ¿dónde estoy?- dijo viendo a los lados.

-¿No recuerdas cuando te lanzaste al pozo?

-No

-Intentabas pasar por esa pared- dijo Rouge llegando al lugar.

Kaira ve la pared, y nota que tenía varios rasguños, y de nuevo logra ver a la esmeralda a través de la pared. Recuerda de cómo la llamaba para liberarla.

-Detrás de esta pared se encuentra la esmeralda de color negro-

-¿Esto era lo que te tenia así?- preguntó el erizo negro,

-Sí, así es...

Shadow se aleja un poco y hace un _spindash_, rompiendo la pared por completo y atravesándola; había una habitación detrás de la pared con la puerta de una bóveda al fondo. Shadow entró al lugar dirigiéndose a la bóveda que distinguía sus ojos.

-Iré a buscar a Eggman para decirle que la encontramos- dijo regresando por donde había llegado.

Kaira sigue a Shadow muy de cerca. Shadow sigue con su camino y en el transcurso pisa una línea infrarroja sin darse cuenta, activando, así, una alarma silenciosa. Shadow se acerca para tocar la puerta cuando escucha un grito, es Kaira que cae al piso lastimada, Shadow ve que hay un enorme robot detrás de ella, en eso siente un ardor en su espalda, era otro robot que se encontraba detrás de él, cayendo al piso herido. Kaira se acerca a él, pero antes de poder llegar el robot la toma con su brazo metálico lanzándola contra una pared quedando casi inconsciente. Shadow se para y empieza a luchar contra el robot, quien poseía una coraza muy gruesa, láser en sus manos y mísiles que sobresalían de sus hombros. Shadow intentaba acercarse a él pero, su cabeza podía girar 360 grados y a pesar de su gran tamaño y altura se movía rápidamente gracias a unos patines cohetes en sus pies.

Shadow intenta proteger a Kaira de ambos robots pero eran mucho para él, al atacar a uno, el otro llegaba por detrás, y lo atacaba antes de que él pudiera esquivarlo. Shadow empezó cansarse rápidamente, al contrario de los robots que no dejaban de atacar. Kaira se para una vez que todo deja de darle vueltas, y saca las hojas de acero de ambas manos, salta para atacar a los robots, rasguñándolos a ambos, sin embargo el robot no sufre daño alguno. "¿Qué?..." El robot nota su presencia y le dispara de nuevo, haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo; el robot se acerca a ella y empieza a preparar un nuevo misil, sólo se escucha: -_objetivo en la mira, blanco localizado posibilidades de fallar, nulas_- Kaira ve al robot sabiendo que no había manera de que él fallara, ve cómo el misil es disparado dirigiéndose a ella; Kaira voltea su rostro sabiendo que ese sería su fin.

Se escucha una gran explosión en todo el lugar...

* * *

**De nuevo lamento mucho haber repetido un cap dos veces, pero igual, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	7. Los Archivos

Capítulo 7: Los Archivos

La explosión hace que todo el lugar se estremezca fuertemente; Kaira abre los ojos lentamente nota que no tenía ni un sólo rasguño, voltea ver al lugar donde se encontraba el robot y ve a Shadow parado enfrente de ella, él había recibido el impacto del misil, se miraba muy mal herido. Shadow cae de rodillas para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Shadow!-

Kaira se acerca a él con los ojos llorosos, no quería que nadie más muriera por su culpa suya. Los robots se empiezan a acercarse nuevamente, preparando sus mísiles para destruir a los intrusos.

-Tienes que irte... -dice en voz muy baja.

-Shadow... ¿de qué hablas?, ¡no te dejare solo!-

-¡No seas tonta!, no tiene sentido que nos maten a los dos... -dice con mucha dificultad, intentando levantarse.

Kaira escucha de nuevo esa voz computarizada: -_objetivo en la mira, posibilidades de fallar nulas-_ Kaira intenta levantar a Shadow e irse con él, pero era demasiado pesado para ella y se encontraba muy lastimada para cargar nada. Voltea a ver a Shadow y sabe que le era imposible poderse levantarse por completo y salir de ahí; Shadow ve a los robots sacando sus mísiles y preparándose "¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Vete!" Kaira no lo quería dejar allí, pero qué podía hacer, ya no le quedaba energía y sus ataques no podrían salvarlos.

Shadow ve como los mísiles están a punto de ser disparados y con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie parándose frente a Kaira para protegerla del impacto; Kaira no lo podía creer, daría su vida para protegerla a ella, los mísiles se disparan y Kaira nota cómo se dirigen hacia él.

-"_Shadow..._" ¡NO!- Cierra sus ojos en los cuales sobresalen algunas lágrimas.

El bolsillo de Kaira empieza a brillar, es la esmeralda caos que se había robado, haciendo que un color dorado la cubra, creando un tipo de aura. Sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo irradiaba una gran energía. Kaira crea una onda de energía, haciendo que los mísiles estallen antes de poder llegar a su objetivo; los robots son destruidos por la liberación de energía que ella produce por consecuente. Shadow la voltea a ver sin poderlo creer, era muy parecida a la transformación que Sonic y él sufrían sólo que en vez de que su cuerpo fuera de color dorado solo tenia un aura que la rodeaba de ese mismo color. Kaira se acerca a él, poniéndole una mano encima haciendo sus heridas empiecen a sanar, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Kaira le sonríe amenamente y empieza a regresar a la normalidad desmayándose. Shadow la sostiene y la mira fijamente, a pesar de que él estaba recuperado por completo ella seguía igual, sus heridas seguían ahí, pero se encontraba bien, sólo agotada; después de todo usar las esmeraldas caos si no se tenía práctica o un buen entrenamiento podían absorberte la vida. Shadow escucha un gran estruendo y ve cómo la puerta de la bóveda cae a sus pies. Shadow ve la esmeralda negra sintiendo su gran energía.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge se encontraba en el exterior con el Doctor Eggman y sintió un pequeño temblor.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Eggman confundido.

-Parece que es en el laboratorio... abajo- dijo viendo el pozo Rouge.

-Espero que Shadow no esté en problemas-

-No, yo creo que lo está causando-

De repente una gran luz dorada se vio salir del pozo, junto con ruido de explosiones.

-¿Pero qué fue es eso?- dijo Rouge confundida

-Será mejor que bajemos-

Eggman bajó en su nave seguido de Rouge. Al bajar ambos ven que Shadow traía a Kaira desmayada en sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí adentro?-

-Unos robots nos atacaron, eso fue todo- dijo sin interés -Rouge cuídala-

-¿Me viste cara de enfermera o algo así?-

-¡Sólo hazlo!, yo debo de encargarme de otros asuntos-

-Mmm...-

Shadow le entrega a Kaira a Rouge y se va en busca del cuarto de información, en donde le diría en dónde se encontraba María. Shadow empieza a recorrer los pasillos en busca de una habitación que contuviera archivos o una computadora, pero únicamente encontraba escombros y muchas cosas rotas, nada que le fuera de utilería.

-¿No se ha cansando de seguirme?- dijo deteniéndose.

-Mmm, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- dijo Eggman saliendo detrás de una pared.

-Yo me infiltraba a las bases y siempre supe como guardar silencio, algo que por lo que se ve usted nunca aprendió, mejor dedíquese a las computadoras-

-Sólo deseo saber si María se encuentra aquí-

-"_María_..." si esta aquí la encontrare-

-_"Además necesito la esmeralda negra y sólo tul sabes dónde está"_

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira empieza a despertar, y ve una figura extraña enfrente de él, miraba algo borroso.

-¿Shadow?- musitó.

-Lo lamento pero no, soy Rouge... ¿te encuentras bien?-

Kaira pone una mano en su cabeza y empieza a levantarse lentamente, aún se encontraba adolorida por las heridas que esos robots le habían hecho, no estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho pero sabía que la esmeralda caos la había ayudado.

-Será mejor reunirnos con los demás-

-Sí-

Rouge y Kaira caminan por los pasillos; y pequeños recuerdos de donde ella vivía antes vienen a la mente de Kaira, recuerda muchas risas con personas que se mantenían con ella y a pesar de ser un lugar cerrado y muy poco decorativo, era muy feliz... una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en ese momento.

-Ahí están- señaló Rouge.

Kaira esboza una gran sonrisa y se acerca a Shadow corriendo viendo que se encuentra bien. Shadow la ve corriendo hacia donde él estaba y hace una sonrisa disimulada al ver que ella se encuentra bien.

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor-

-Sí, todo gracias a ti-

Shadow y Kaira se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Kaira dejó de ver esos ojos fríos y sin compasión que tanto la atemorizaban antes, ahora mira unos ojos diferentes, no sabía exactamente que tenían pero eran diferentes. Shadow se miraba reflejado en esos ojos dorados, que eran casi tapados por los dos mechones de pelo que ella usaba enfrente de su cara. Shadow desvió su mirada levemente y vio a Rouge que se encontraba detrás de Kaira, tenía una cara picara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shadow reacciona ante eso dándole la espalda.

-Será mejor seguir la búsqueda- dijo empezando a caminar.

Kaira ve a Shadow alejándose; se siente rara, sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero era sólo cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow encuentra la habitación que tanto había buscado, enciende la fuente de energía principal que le da luz a todo el lugar haciendo que las computadoras empiecen a funcionar. Shadow se dirige a las computadoras y con la ayuda de Eggman, entra a los archivos principales. Rouge y Kaira salen de la habitación, ya que no podían ayudar en nada.

Rouge se va a investigar otras habitaciones mientras Kaira se recuesta en una pared, aún estaba algo cansada de la batalla que había acontecido hace poco en la bóveda; Kaira saca la esmeralda caos que tenía en su bolsillo y la ve detenidamente, pensando...

-Me pregunto... ¿Por qué no te tuve cuando todo eso pasó?-

Kaira empieza a cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose algo somnolienta; sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que por fin el sueño se apodera de ella, dejando sólo un espacio para los sueños.

**El sueño**

_-¡alerta!, ¡alerta!, evacuen la basen, repito evacuen la base, esto no es simulacro, evacuen la base, repito, evacuen la base._

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Se preguntó Kaira al escuchar la alarma.

-Por fin te encuentro, debemos de irnos...- dijo una voz.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó confundida.

-No hay tiempo de explicar debemos de irnos ya...-

Aquella silueta la tomó por la mano y se la llevó corriendo. Corrieron por aquellos pasillos que parecían infinitos, pero esa persona hace que se detengan de golpe, habían robots adelante que no debían verlos, pero una gran explosión los hace que salgan volando donde ellos se encontraban parados. Kaira se encontraba tirada en una pila de escombros, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sin noción de donde estaba; miraba el humo que hacían las explosiones pero no podía escucharlas bien, el sonido se escuchaba distante y su mirada estaba distorsionada.

-¡Kaira!, ¡Kaira!, ¡Kaira despierta no hay tiempo que perder!-

Kaira reacciona y se levanta aún algo aturdida. Ambos corrieron intentando evadir las explosiones e pasar inadvertidos por aquellos robots que se encontraban lastimando gente y matándolas. Conforme corrían por el lugar, Kaira miraba la masacre que sucedía frente a sus ojos, era como si todos aquellos gritos y aquel sufrimiento pudiera verse en cámara lenta conforme ella avanzaba, en eso la persona que la llevaba del brazo paró, diciéndole que se ocultara y que no hiciera menor ruido; se ocultaron tras un pedazo de pared que aún se mantenía en pie. Kaira asomó su cabeza para ver de que se ocultaban y...

**Fin del sueño**

-¡Oye!- gritó Rouge.

Kaira despierta de golpe y ve a Rouge delante de ella.

-Este no es el mejor momento para dormir, ¿no te parece? ¡Espera!, eso es... una esmeralda caos-

Los ojos de Rouge se iluminan al ver aquella gema enfrente de ella. Kaira nota que no guardó la esmeralda antes de dormirse; Kaira se para alejándose, así de Rouge.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo muy seria

-Mmm, es muy peligroso que andes ahí con una de esas, es decir, si tú me entiendes, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada, pero si tú me la das...-

-Si crees que lo que le hice a Sonic fue malo, no tienes ni idea de lo que te haré si intentas quitarme esta esmeralda- amenazó fríamente.

-¿Tú fuiste quien le hizo esa herida a Sonic?- dijo sorprendida y con una expresión de temor.

-Así es, así que mejor mantén tu distancia...-

Kaira la voltea a ver y esos ojos despiadados y sin corazón volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, la frialdad con la que decía las cosas asustó a Rouge. Rouge prefirió no seguir hablando del asunto y tomó una dirección contraría. Kaira vio de nuevo la esmeralda y la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su falda, intentando olvidar el sueño reciente; tomó rumbo a la sala de las computadoras para encontrarse con Shadow y Eggman.

-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo he podido acceder en los archivos del ARK, ahora sólo debo de buscar el nombre de la persona que quiero y...¡listo!, aquí esta Shadow, como lo prometí... los documentos sobre María Robotnick...

-Bien ahora puede irse- ordenó.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ya me escucho deseo estar solo-

-Pero yo...-

Shadow volteó su cabeza viéndolo con unos ojos desafiantes y amenazadores; el Doctor Eggman lo entiende y sale de la habitación. Kaira ve como Eggman sale de la habitación.

-_¿Quién es María?_- pensó desconcertada.

-Eso va para ti también, vete, y esta vez hazme caso-

Kaira se molestó un poco por el comentario pero se va, dejando a Shadow solo en la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira sale y ve a Eggman afuera, se acerca a él, sin poder evitar preguntarle ¿quién era María?. Él le explica la historia de cómo una chica de doce años, dicen que muere en el ARK por intentar salvar a Shadow. Kaira queda impactada por la historia que Eggman relataba, ahora entendía las palabras que Shadow le había dicho a ella en la nave.

-Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado... ¿por eso él es así?-

-Es posible, realmente jamás se recuperó de la muerte de ella-

-Se a lo que se refiere...-


	8. The Black Emerald

Capítulo 8: The Black Emerald

Shadow empieza a leer los archivos que se encontraban en la computadora:

_La niña de doce años María Robotnick, nieta del profesor Robotnick, se encontró aún con vida en la nave espacial ARK, fue traída a la base GUN para hacer que se recupere de la herida de bala que recibió entre otros estudios._

Shadow no lo podía creer, ella no había muerto en la nave espacial ARK, ahora sólo debía de encontrar donde estaba ella, así que siguió leyendo el texto.

_La humana María se recuperado totalmente de la herida de bala que recibió, ahora procederemos a empezar con las pruebas para asegurarnos que nos diga todo lo que sabe sobre la forma más perfecta de vida._

-¿Pruebas?-

_Hoy se le realizaron unas pruebas con el método de toque eléctrico, pero la niña no nos a querido decir nada. _

_Su estado físico es: quemaduras de tercer grado en ambas manos y en la cabeza a causa de las pruebas del toque eléctrico._

_Su estado mental es: delirante, pide ayuda constante de un tal Shadow, creemos que se debe a los sucesivos shocks que se le implantaron en el cráneo._

_Mañana se le utilizara el método de medico de inyecciones, para poder ver si se le consigue sacar alguna información._

Shadow no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo; el archivo hablaba de cómo torturaron a María para poder conseguir información; según como iba leyendo los métodos que utilizaban en ella, parecían cada vez ser peores, cada uno era más sanguinario que el anterior. Al leer su estado físico y mental en cada uno de los métodos, él se podía imaginar como María sufría y agonizaba.

_Hoy hemos tenido avances, se utilizó el método cuerpo a cuerpo, después de algunos puñetazos y patadas, la joven dijo algo, y cito: "Mientras Shadow esté bien, esto ya es irrelevante, él los protegerá cuando más lo necesite…". _

_Estado físico: tres costillas rotas_, _la cara para este momento es irreconocible, sus brazos cuentan con heridas abiertas al igual que sus piernas._

_Estado Mental: mezcla la fantasía con la realidad, dice ver a un erizo negro, después de tres horas, aún pide de su ayuda cuando no resiste los golpes y llora gritando el nombre de... Shadow._

Shadow bajó la mirada, su respiración era acelerada y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Estaba furioso, sentía una ira incontrolable y un dolor que quemaba por dentro "¡¿Cómo pude ayudar a unos seres tan despreciables?!" era lo que decía mientras miraba al piso. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo cubierto de polvo, dejando una pequeña marca de la ira y tristeza de ese erizo.

Shadow levantó la cabeza, y con ojos llenos lágrimas y con una rabia incontenible, empezó a bajar rápidamente las hojas del archivo de María, que se encontraban en la computadora, quería saber que había sido de ella al final. Según cómo bajaba las páginas podía leer pequeños fragmentos: _"...sufrió 123 quemaduras hasta quedar inconsciente.._" _"...se desmayo del dolor y se tendrá que continuar mañana..._" _"...les pedía piedad a los doctores cuando le ponían un..."_ Muy pronto llego al final del archivo y leyó:

_María la nieta del profesor Robotnick, murió en el método de técnica de convulsiones, no se logro ningún avance en la investigación de la forma de vida perfecta. _

_Causa de la muerte: su corazón no resistió la brutalidad de los métodos._

_María será quemada con los demás cuerpos de las personas que murieron en esta fecha._

_Expediente cerrado._

Shadow cayó al piso de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra. No lo podían creer, mientras estaba en animación suspendida María sufría terribles torturas por seres humanos, ¡no!, no era justo...

-Ella los amaba más que nadie y ellos... la hicieron sufrir- dijo golpeando el piso -¡ESO JAMAS SE LOS PERDONARE!- dijo con gran ira.

Shadow se enojaba cada vez más, imágenes de Maria venían a su cabeza, recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, con la única persona con la que él alguna vez rió, la que alguna vez quiso de verdad y ellos la habían matado despiadadamente. Su ira iba aumentando cada vez más, y muy pronto la esmeralda negra, que él había tomado, empezó a reaccionar con esos sentimientos negativos. Shadow empezó a ser rodeado por un aura negra, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y cambiaron a un rojo sangre al igual que sus rayas antes color rojo carmesí. Shadow vio las computadoras, estiró una mano y una esfera de energía maligna se empezó a formar en su mano hasta que la disparó con ira hacia las computadoras volviéndolas cenizas.

0-0-0-0-0

El Dr. Eggman y Kaira se encontraban afuera esperando a que Shadow terminara cuando Kaira sintió una gran energía maligna y la presencia de la Esmeralda Caos negra, se encontraba en el cuarto de archivos, de repente se escuchó una explosión adentro, el Dr. Eggman y Kaira entraron a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero al entrar ven a Shadow diferente, con una energía maligna que cubría todo su cuerpo...

-¿Shadow?… ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Eggman temeroso.

-Nada, sólo digamos que tuve un ajuste de actitud- dijo con una risa maligna.

El Dr. Eggman ve a la esmeralda negra flotando alrededor de Shadow con su gran brillo oscuro y después ve las computadoras destruidas.

-La Esmeralda negra le hizo esto...- dijo Eggman.

- "_Esa esmeralda pose demasiada energía oscura"- _

-Imagino que no te agrado lo que encontraste sobre María-

Shadow hace un gran gesto de odio y crea un campo de energía oscura alrededor él, que empieza a expandirse rápidamente, haciendo que Kaira y Eggman salga de la habitación y traspasen las paredes por el impacto hasta dos habitaciones más.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira intenta levantarse, ya casi no le quedaba fuerza; el Dr. Eggman se levanta pesadamente y empieza a ver que la habitación esta a punto de derrumbarse, así, sale de ahí sin titubear. Kaira nota por qué la velocidad de salir de Eggman e intenta levantarse, pero su pierna estaba atorada entre dos rocas y no es capaz de sacarla. La habitación se empieza a desmoronar, una roca del techo se afloja y se dirige hacia donde está Kaira. Pone sus manos encima de su cabeza, y de repente escucha una voz a la par de ella.

-Te dije que estarías en problemas si te ibas con él- dijo Sonic mientras sostiene la roca.

Knuckles llega y rompe la roca que sostenía Sonic, haciéndola pedazos, luego se acerca a ella con unos ojos furiosos, levanta su puño y ve con resentimiento. Kaira lo mira con gran temor- "_Seguramente se vengara por lo que le hice a Sonic"-_ piensa Kaira; cierra los ojos para recibir el golpe y en eso siente como su pierna se libera; Kaira mira al suelo y ve destruida la roca gracia a Knuckles.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó Knuckles.

Kaira queda algo atónita y vio a su alrededor, todo se estaba derrumbando y entonces recuerda...

-¡Shadow!, debo de detenerlo-

-¡Espera un momento!, ¿quieres decir que él te hizo esto?- dijo Knuckles.

Pero antes de poder contestarle, Kaira ve hacia el frente y ve a Shadow parado enfrente de una de las habitaciones, creando otra esfera de energía, para destruirla, Sonic y Knuckles voltean a ver y ven la apariencia nueva de Shadow.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- dijo Knuckles.

-Es la esmeralda negra...- musitó Kaira.

Sonic, al oír eso, se acerca a Shadow para hablarle he intentar calmarlo.

-No crees que esto es un desastre ya sin que tú lo empeores más- dice con una sonrisa.

-Tú defiendes a los humanos... ¡eres igual a ellos!-

Shadow redirige su ataque y le lanza la esfera de energía a Sonic, que apenas logra esquivar, la esfera va a dar hacia una de las columnas haciendo el lugar aún más inestable...

-Si no te detienes destruirás todo- advirtió Sonic.

-Muy bien, porque eso es lo que planeo- contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Shadow vuelve a crear un campo de energía maligna, expandiéndola velozmente; Sonic no puede esquivarla y la energía hace que choque contra uno de los muros. Knuckles y Kaira también se ven afectados y chocan contra los muros del lugar, los sedimentos de la construcción empiezan a desmoronarse poco a poco. Shadow se acerca con una esfera de energía en su mano hacia Sonic; está listo para lanzársela cuando siente algo en su espalda, era Tails que le había tirado una pequeña roca.

-¡Oye!, deja en paz a mi amigo-

-¡Tails¡ ¡sal de aquí!-

Shadow esboza una pequeña sonrisa y lanza la esfera de energía hacia Tails. Tails ve cómo la esfera de energía se dirige hacia él, y sin poder moverse, la esfera impacta contra él, haciéndolo elevarse por los aires. Sonic toma a Tails antes de tocar el suelo, quien se encontraba inconsciente por el impacto.

-Esto ya es ir muy lejos- dijo Sonic viendo a su amigo, que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

De pronto la esmeralda de Kaira empezó a brillar saliéndose de su bolsillo. Sonic sacó las otras seis, transformándose así, en _Supersonic_; Sonic recuesta a Tails en el piso y se acerca a Shadow.

-No sé cual sea tu problema, pero no permitiré que destruyas todo por un berrinche- dijo autoritariamente.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas!- dijo molesto.

Shadow y Sonic empiezan a pelear, sin embargo Shadow era demasiado fuerte y cada golpe que Sonic daba él lo esquivaba sin problema alguno, pero Sonic con Shadow era una historia diferente; a Sonic le costaba mucho lograr esquivar sus golpes, él era más fuerte y veloz; le costaba demasiado ver a Shadow, era increíblemente rápido.

0-0-0-0-0

Los golpes ocasionados por los erizos hacían que el lugar empezara a derrumbarse. Kaira y Knuckles empezaron a esquivar los pedazos de techo que caían sobre ellos velozmente. Knuckles se dirige rápidamente hacia Tails, que aún estaba inconsciente. Knuckles lo toma en sus manos y corre fuera de allí, pero el piso, bajo sus pies, se empieza a derrumbar.

Kaira intenta llegar a la salida pero algo hace que se detenga, era una de las Esmeraldas Caos, que yacía en el piso. Se acerca a ella y la toma poniéndola en su bolsillo, pensando que le sería útil más adelante.

Knuckles intenta saltar hacia un lugar más estable, sin embargo no logra llegar, así que hace lo único que puede en ese momento; lanza a Tails para evitar que cayera con él...

0-0-0-0-0

Knuckles se sujeta de uno de los hierros que sobresalen de lo que quedaba del piso. No podía subir las rocas seguían cayendo y le era muy difícil lograr esquivarlas de por sí; su mano se resbala cada vez más, hasta que por fin cede soltándose, pero alguien lo toma evitando que cayera; Knuckles mira hacia arriba y ve a Rouge sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¡Sostente!- gritó ella.

Rouge jala Knuckles hacia arriba con bastante esfuerzo. Una vez arriba, Knuckles la ve con una expresión de asombro, no entendía por que lo había ayudado.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-dice levemente.

-De donde yo vengo uno suele decir gracias-

-Lo lamento, pero yo no poseo ningún tesoro, salvarme no te beneficiara- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No.. no lo hará- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si hiciste esto sólo para seguir burlando te de mí, yo...-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó ella.

Rouge empuja a Knuckles a un lado, salvándolo de una de las esferas de energía perdidas que Shadow había hecho; al Rouge empujar a Knuckles ella recibe el impacto, chocando contra un muro, haciendo que un pequeño derrumbe caiga sobre ella.

-¡Rouge!- gritó el equidna.

Knuckles se dirige hacia el lugar del derrumbe y empieza a quitar todos los escombros que cayeron sobre ella; Knuckles encuentra a Rouge con varias heridas que sangraban, y apenas conciente. Knuckles la carga con mucho cuidado y la saca de allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta consternado.

Rouge entre abre los ojos y mira su expresión de preocupación "Sabes..." intentó decir con algo de dificultad para respirar "Sí tienes un tesoro que me interesa". Knuckles no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que Rouge esboza una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Knuckles, exactamente donde estaba su corazón; después de eso Rouge pierde el conocimiento quedando en los brazos de su amado equidna.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow y Sonic seguían en la batalla. Shadow le pega un puñetazo a Sonic en el estomago, justamente donde Kaira lo había herido hace tan sólo unos días atrás. Sonic cae al piso con gran brutalidad rompiendo el concreto y atravesándolos varios pisos abajo; Sonic pierde su transformación, he intenta levantarse, pero le es imposible, la herida que Kaira le había hecho aún estaba muy reciente y le seguía doliendo. Shadow se dirige hacia Sonic para acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero antes de poder llegar a él, Kaira se para enfrente de él.

-¡Shadow, detente!,¡tú no quieres hacer esto!- dijo con determinación.

-¿Y desde cuando **tú**, sabes lo que **yo** quiero?, ¡eres sólo una patética chica que no recuerdan su pasado y quiere que todo el mundo le tenga lastima!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Claro que sí, cuando el Dr. Eggman te prometió a ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria ni bien había terminado la oración y tú ya habías dicho que sí; incluso antes, siempre te has dejado manipular por los seres humanos para que hagan de ti lo que quieran-

-Por eso dijiste eso en la nave _"Yo jamás seré como esa gata patética"_... después de que hable con Eggman...- dijo levemente.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad duele, ahora quítate o te tendré que destru...-

-¡¿Es por eso que estás así?!, ¿por eso estás tan molesto?... te enteraste de la verdad de María...- dijo en forma de susurro -Y crees que destruyendo todo cambiaras lo que pasó...-

-Ellos jamás tuvieron por que hacerle eso...- dijo tristemente- ¡JAMÁS SE LOS PERDONARE!-

Shadow utiliza la energía maligna, y las pocas columnas que todavía quedaba intactas, manteniendo el laboratorio en pie, son destruidas. Sonic carga Tails en su espalda, sacándolo de allí, para después se reunirse con Rouge y Knuckles.

-Debemos salir de aquí- les dijo Sonic, al encontrarse con Rouge y Knuckles -¡Kaira!...- dijo buscándola con la mirada.

-Ustedes váyanse sin mí- dijo ella.

-¿De qué hablas? este lugar esta apunto de derrumbarse ¡hay que salir, ya!-

-¡Vete!, yo debo de quedarme...- habló viendo a Shadow enfrente de ella.

-Pero...- titubeó el erizo azul.

-Entre más tiempo te quedes hablando conmigo, pones en peligro a tus amigos... ¡vete ahora!-

Sonic asiente con la cabeza y sale de allí con los demás "...Suerte...". Kaira camina hacia Shadow, que se encontraba parado en medio del laboratorio, quien estaba por terminar de destruirlo todo para después dirigirse al exterior y hacer que todo ser viviente pagara por lo que le habían hecho a María.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira intenta acercarse, sin embargo la energía maligna que Shadow irradiaba, creaba grandes corrientes de viento alejando todo lo que estuviere cerca de él; parecía que Kaira estuviera entrando al ojo de un huracán, y con mucha dificultad se puso lo más cerca que pudo protegiéndose la cara con ambas manos, para evitar que los pedazos de escombros la lastimaran.

-Se lo que sientes, estás enojado y quieres vengarte, pero esto no hará ningún bien, detente, no destruyas más...- rogó ella.

-¿Y para qué quieres que deje vivir a estas criaturas?- la voltea a ver con unos ojos de odio y tristeza- Si todo lo que dicen amar lo destruyen, no tienen nada de bueno, sólo son basura, no hay razón para dejarlos vivir...-

Kaira empieza a acercarse cada vez más a donde se encontraba Shadow, intentando eludir los fragmentos de techo que se venían abajo.

-Sí la hay-

Shadow la voltea a ver algo asombrado, y la energía maligna que expulsaba empieza a disminuir...

-Allá afuera hay mucha gente buena, como María, quienes te enseñan lo hermoso de la vida, personas que te apoyan cuando más lo necesitas, quienes te dan un hombro para llorar y te enseñan que aun hay razón para sonreír...- dijo vagando en sus recuerdos -¡Por ellos el mundo es bueno y vale la pena salvarlo!-

Shadow piensa en María y en las palabras que ella dijo antes de que él fuese enviado a la tierra.

_-"Protégelos Shadow..., tu deber es ayudar a los demás y hacer de este mundo, un mundo sin gente mala"-_

Shadow empieza a ser de nuevo el mismo, y la energía maligna empieza a desaparecer. Kaira se acerca y toma su mano, quitándole, así, la esmeralda negra. Shadow cae encima de ella sin fuerza alguna; Kaira lo sostiene entre sus brazos y ve sus ojos llenos de tristeza, recuesta la cabeza de él sobre su pecho abrazándolo tiernamente

- Ya veras, que todo estará bien-


	9. Será Amor

Capítulo 9: Será Amor

Tails empieza a despertar y ve a Rouge a la par de él, que aún se encontraba inconsciente. Tails sentía cómo el piso se movía a sus pies y entonces recordó que el laboratorio se estaba derrumbado. Tails corre hacia la nave, para alistarla y salir de allí, sabía que el lugar donde estaba era inestable; llama a Sonic y Knuckles para que suban, pero ellos aún esperaban a que Kaira saliera de ahí, pero no ven nada.

La entrada al laboratorio y cientos de kilómetros cuadrados a la redonda empiezan a desmoronarse, Tails hace despegar el Huracán Azul, para no ser absorbidos por la tierra. Sonic y Knuckles suben a las alas de la nave saliendo así del bosque. Sonic ve como parte de la montaña se derrumba y ve como ese extraño laboratorio cae al mar...

-Sonic, lo siento... pero hay que llevar a Rouge a un hospital- dijo el equidna poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí, lo sé... "_dudo mucho que este haya sido el final de Shadow y Kaira, estoy seguro que los miraremos otra vez"-_

El huracán despega y se van de ese lugar, solo viendo como todo se derrumba.

0-0-0-0-0

Muy pronto llegan de nuevo a casa y llevan a Rouge a un hospital, sus heridas eran graves, así que la internan.

-Estará bien, he curado sus heridas y se recuperara muy pronto si descansa lo suficiente- les dijo el doctor.

-Es un alivio- dijo Knuckles con un suspiro.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!... Doctor puede revisar a Sonic- dijo Tails.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-

-Bueno, tú peleaste contra Shadow y la verdad es... que te dio una paliza- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el equidna.

-Ja, sólo tuvo suerte. Además me encuentro perfectamente-

-Bueno, si estás tan bien supongo que no hay razón por la cual te revisen...-

Knuckles se acerca a él inocentemente dándole una palmada en la espalda haciendo que Sonic ponga una cara de dolor y haga un grito de dolor.

-¡Sabía que no estabas bien!- dijo molesto.

-Deberías ser un poco más gentil con los pobres enfermos- dijo el erizo azul, algo adolorido.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic termina con varias vendas por casi todo el cuerpo. Tails habla con Sonic, diciéndole que es mejor que todos se vayan a descansar, ya que necesitan recuperarse de la batalla; además Rouge también lo necesitaba. Sonic asiente con la cabeza y ambos empiezan a retirarse, pero nota que Knuckles no los sigue.

-Knuckles ¿vienes?-

-No, yo me quedare aquí...- dice levemente.

-De acuerdo- dice seriamente, sólo desea que todo entre ellos pueda solucionarse -Pero recuerda: manos en donde pueda verlas: dice bromeando

-¡QUIEN CREES QUE SOY, PARA PENSAR QUE HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO!- dice molesto.

-Era una broma no te alteres...- aclara con una sonrisa -Vendremos en la mañana para ver como sigue-

-De acuerdo...-

Sonic y Tails salen de la habitación sin decir más. Knuckles mira a Rouge, quien aún se encontraba descansando, toma una silla que se encontraba ahí y se pone a la par de su cama, se sienta y toma su mano.

- ...Gracias...-

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira despierta entre árboles, mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que estaban en la profundidad del bosque. Da un leve suspiro y nota la presencia de Shadow, que aún se encontraba en sus brazos, pero sin conciencia alguna. Kaira empieza a recordar de cómo había llegado ahí...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Todo se empezó a derrumbar, era imposible salir de allí, las rocas tapaban la salida. Kaira mira como todo se desploma a su alrededor, pone su cabeza encima de la de Shadow en un intento de protegerlo, en eso siente que Shadow se empieza a mover; Shadow agarra la esmeralda caos que ella tenía en su bolsillo y con mucha dificultad dice "Control Caos…" Una gran luz es emitida por la esmeralda, Kaira mira a Shadow muy preocupada, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Shadow levanta la mirada y la mira a los ojos, una vez que Kaira vio los ojos de él supo que todo estaría bien; Kaira cerró los ojos y abrazó a Shadow hasta que el Control Caos los sacó de ahí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kaira no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero no le importaba, sólo sabía que Shadow la necesitaba, y no le fallaría.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow empezó a despertar, vio la luz del sol, y entre cerró los ojos, se levantó y vio una pequeña fogata delante de él. Empezó a ver a todos lados, no estaba de seguro cómo había llegado ahí; se paró, pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo sintió como unas manos lo sujetaban; volteó la cabeza y vio a Kaira sonriendo.

-Aún estás muy débil, debes de descansar-

Shadow se sentó en el piso y recordó todo lo que pasó: el laboratorio, María, la Esmeralda Negra, pero lo que mejor recordaba era a Kaira mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, Kaira llega y le un poco de fruta.

-Come, te hará bien- dice dulcemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabías?-

-¿Ah?... ¿de qué hablas?-

-¿Cómo sabías que todo estaría bien?-

Kaira recuerda lo que le había dicho en el laboratorio, se pone de pie y dirige su mirada al cielo.

-Porque... cuando estoy contigo, todo parece mejorar a pesar de que todo esté mal- dijo bajando la mirada un poco ruborizada.

-No entiendo ¿qué hago yo de diferente?-

-Creo que es porque tú me diste esperanza y alegría cuando más triste me encontraba, me protegiste de los robots cuando nos atacaron y nos sacaste del laboratorio antes de que se derrumbara, desde eso cada vez que estoy contigo siento que todo saldrá bien-

Shadow la ve impactado por lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Esas palabras le recordaron a María y por extraño que pareciere algo nació en él, un sentimiento de protegerla de cualquier daño, no quería que nada malo le pasara a alguien con tan gran corazón, no permitiría que lo que le hicieron a María se lo hicieran a ella.

-_"Te protegeré pase lo que pase"_ -

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge empieza a despertar, y ve que se encuentra en un hospital. Empieza a levantarse lentamente, le dolía mucho las costillas, el golpe que recibió había sido muy fuerte, en eso escucha que la puerta de la habitación se abre.

-"_Oh genial, un doctor_" le advierto que si intenta ponerme una inyección le romperé el brazo-

-Con esa actitud no te recuperaras pronto- dice sonriendo.

-¡¿Knuckles?! Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?-

-No pensarías que me iría sin una explicación-

-¿Una explicación?-

-Sí, ¿por qué me ayudaste?-

-No había ninguna razón en especial, sólo lo hice sí, olvídalo- dice desviando la mirada.

-¡No!, no puedo, tú me dijiste que yo no te importaba, que era tan sólo un equidna patético...- dijo disminuyendo la voz.

-Sí, ¿y qué?-

-Si eso era cierto... ¿por qué me salvaste?, por qué dijiste...-

Knuckles baja la mirada y recuerda de lo que ella había hecho antes de desmayarse, no entendía, estaba confundido, no quería ilusionarse para después volver a salir lastimado.

Rouge sabía que él estaba muy herido por la reacción que ella había tenido cuando él le había dicho sus sentimientos, ya no quería verlo así, ya no quería sentirse sola.

-Knuckles, yo... -toma su mano- Yo lamento lo que te dije...-

-Me lo imagine, sabía que no podías sentir lo que me dijiste en el laboratorio-

Knuckles suelta la mano de Rouge y se aleja de ella dándole la espalda.

-No me refería a lo del laboratorio...-

Knuckles se da la vuelta y pone unos ojos de sorpresa al oír el comentario de Rouge. Rouge se levanta con dificultad y se acerca él, tomándolo por las manos.

-La verdad es que... estoy enamorada del equidna más guapo y valiente que he conocido, del atrevido que me salva para tomar mi mano-

Knuckles se sonroja fuertemente y la mira a los ojos.

-Si es así ¿por qué me dijiste eso?-

-Porque no pensé que tú, alguien con tan gran corazón y alguien como yo, una chica que le gusta romper las reglas y vivir a su modo, encajarían...-

Knuckles se acerca a ella, tomándola por las manos.

-Acaso no ves que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti...-

Rouge se sonrojó, jamás creyó que eso era lo que a Knuckles le gustaba de ella; Rouge se suelta de las manos de Knuckles y se lanza contra el dándole un beso haciendo que él se sonrojara, pero no por eso no le correspondiendo el gesto, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndola.

La puerta de la habitación de Rouge se abre, Sonic y Tails entran para ver si la chica murciélago había tenido mejoras, pero al entrar ven algo que sus ojos no pueden creer; eran Rouge y Knuckles besándose, ambos quedaron parados en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa y la boca abierta. Knuckles abre sus ojos sin dejar de besar a Rouge, al escuchar el ruido, y ve a Sonic y a Tails parados en la puerta de la habitación viéndolos fijamente, Knuckles se separa de Rouge al acto, Rouge extrañada se voltea y los mira a los dos, Rouge mira a Knuckles y le sonríe.

-No queríamos interrumpir nada, los dejaremos solos...- dice Sonic con una mirada y sonrisa picara.

-Sí, lo sentimos, ahora nos vamos...- Dice Tails mientras saca a Sonic de la habitación.

-Mmm, perdona no fue mi intención besart...-

Knuckles le da un beso haciendo que no pueda concluir la oración.

-No hay nada por qué pedir perdón...-


	10. Sentimientos

Capítulo 10: Sentimientos

Shadow empieza a recobrar energía y busca la esmeralda que utilizo para teletransportarse allí; Kaira lo mira muy extrañada de su comportamiento.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-¿Tú tienes la esmeralda caos?, la que utilicé para traernos aquí...-

-Sí, no pensaras en utilizarla otra vez...¿verdad?-

-Es la única manera de salir de aquí, así que damela- ordena estirando su mano poniéndola enfrente de ella.

-¡Acaso estás loco!, aún estás muy débil, no, lo siento pero no-

-Esta no es tu decisión, si no me la das tardaríamos días para llegar a la villa en donde Sonic vive-

-No entiendo ¿A qué vamos allá?-

-A dejarte, debes de descansar, te esforzaste mucho en el laboratorio y este no es un lugar para que recuperes tus fuerzas-

-Yo...no puedo volver- dice levemente.

-¡Qué! ¿por qué no?-

-Después de lo que pasó, después de lo que hice... no podría ver a Sonic a los ojos...-

-Tienes que enfrentarlo algún día- dijo sin interés.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...-

-Bien, entonces vamonos. Dame la esmeralda-

-¡Ya te dije que no!, aún estás muy débil- insistió ella.

-Yo soy él que decide eso, entrégamela-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?-

-Porque tú eres un necio, prefiero ir caminando a arriesgarme a...-

-"¿_Está preocupada por mi?"_ ... No te preocupes por mí...- dice levemente.

-¡Qué!, no, yo no...¿de qué hablas?, sólo me preocupa que... ah... no lleguemos bien...

-Llegaremos bien, entrégamela-

-¡No!-

-¡¿Qué?!, dame una buena razón por la cual no debes dármela-

-Porque... me mareo en las teletransportaciones, así que no, además yo soy la que decide-

-¡Bien!, entonces iremos caminando a la villa de Sonic-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tú decidiste no entregarme la esmeralda y yo decidí que iras a la casa de ese zorro de nuevo-

-¡Tú no puedes decidir por mí!-

-Tú lo hiciste por mí-

-Pero fue porque aún estás muy débil...-

-Esto es por que tú también estás muy débil y necesitas descansar-

-Pero esto es diferente-

-No, no lo es, así que vamos-

-Pero... no... yo... es decir...- Shadow empieza a caminar ignorándola por completo- ¡Eres imposible!- Se lo dice muy molesta. -¡Oye!...espera, me estás...-

Pero no puede complementar la frase ya que empieza a marearse, sus vista se vuelve borrosa y su cabeza empieza a dolor. Se restriega los ojos para poder aclarar su vista, pero no parece funcionar, todo empieza a darle vueltas. Shadow se detiene, voltea la cabeza y mira a Kaira, se veía muy decaída y muy pálida, Shadow se acerca a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Estoy... bien- dijo levemente -Acaso no lo... ves...- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Kaira empieza a sentir pesadez y no tarda mucho en desmayarse y desplomarse en el suelo. Shadow se acerca a ella y la levanta del suelo.

-Eres muy terca...-

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira abre los ojos y mira a Shadow sentado en el otro extremo, viendo fijamente a la fogata que ella había encendido. Empieza a levantarse lentamente.

-Por fin despertaste...- dijo sin dejar de ver el fuego arder.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...?-

-Un par de horas...- dijo sin interés -Eres tan terca...- dijo al final con un suspiro.

-¡Disculpa!, qué quieres decir con eso...- dice molesta.

-Estás muy cansada, apenas si has recuperado algo de tu energía...-

-Estoy...-

-Debemos de empezar a movernos, oscurecerá en un par de horas...-

-¡Qué!, aún quieres caminar hasta allá...-

-¿Me darás la esmeralda?-

-¡Olvídalo!-

-Bien, entonces mejor vamonos- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero...no...ah- dijo dando un suspiro.

Kaira se resigna y sigue a Shadow. El camino era largo y ninguno de los dos hablaba, Shadow seguía pensando en lo que pasó en el laboratorio, y Kaira pensaba en como el Dr. Eggman la había traicionado; siguieron así durante horas, hasta que Shadow rompió el silencio que había entre los dos.

-Descansaremos aquí...-

-Sí, de acuerdo...-

Shadow se aleja un poco y fija su mirada al cielo, se queda parado ahí con la vista perdida en las nubes. Kaira lo ve y siente algo muy extraño, algo que no entendía, se sentía con una extraña sensación en el estómago; su mirada se perdía al ver a ese erizo negro ahí, parado con los brazos cruzados, con esos ojos carmesí que parecían estar llenos de pasión. Shadow sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteó a ver a Kaira.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Ah!... sí yo sólo...-

Shadow regresa su mirada al cielo y esa expresión pensante regresa a él.

-Siento lo que te dije en el laboratorio sobre ti...- dijo sin verla en ningún momento -No era cierto-

-No te preocupes...- dijo bajando la cabeza -Gracias... por la disculpa...-

-Será mejor que sigamos-

En eso escuchan un grito delante de ellos. Kaira se pone de pie y se pone alerta; Shadow actúa indiferente hacia el ruido hasta que ve como Kaira sale corriendo hacia ese lugar.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-Alguien está en problemas-

Kaira se adentra al bosque y se pierde entre la espesura; Shadow da un pequeño suspiro, no deseaba ir, pero de todos modos siguió a Kaira. Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta que era una anciana, un jabalí salvaje la tenia acorralada contra una pared de roca, se miraba lastimada. Kaira se puso a la par de ella para ver si se encontraba bien, el jabalí enfureció y empezó a gruñir, puso sus colmillos en una posición para atacar. Kaira lo ve correr hacia ellas, en eso Shadow ataca al jabalí lanzándolo de costado, se pone enfrente de Kaira y de la anciana, hace un _Chaos Spear_, lastimando al jabalí y haciéndolo regresar al bosque.

-Señora ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Kaira.

-Gracias por haberme rescatado-

-No fue nada-

-¿Y a dónde se dirigen jóvenes?-

-Vamos a una villa que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...-señaló el erizo negro.

-¿Y tiene en dónde pasar la noche?-

-No, supongo que acamparemos aquí- dijo Kaira más dulcemente.

-Tonterías, vengan a mi casa-

-¡¿En serio?!, gracias- dijo muy alegre.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me salvaron la vida... vamos-

Se dirigieron a la casa de anciana, necesitaban el descanso; muy pronto vieron una pequeña casa de dos niveles entre el bosque; la señora abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar a los dos. Era un lugar acogedor, adentro había una chimenea encendida y un hombre salió de la cocina, era el esposo de esa señora, al principio estaba confundido por la presencia de la gata y el erizo que se encontraban ahí hasta que la señora le contó lo que pasó...

-Gracias por haber rescatado a mi esposa, ella es muy importante para mi, pero ese sentimiento ustedes lo deben de entender muy bien...-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Shadow velozmente.

-Bueno, ya que ustedes son una muy linda pareja, tú y tu novia saben lo que es estar perdidamente enamorado uno del otro-

Shadow y Kaira se voltearon a ver la cara y se sonrojaron los dos al verse, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-No se confunda ella y yo solo viajamos juntos- aclaro él.

-Sí, no somos absolutamente nada-

-Bueno, entonces acepten mis disculpas...- se disculpó el viejo hombre.

La señora le enseña la habitación que sería de Kaira y la de Shadow, cenan algo muy liviano y se preparan para descansar, los ancianos suben a su habitación y Shadow y Kaira se quedan abajo un poco mas de tiempo.

-Será mejor que ambos descansemos, mañana será una larga caminata- dice ella levantándose de la mesa.

-Espera, debo de preguntarte algo ¿qué pasó con la esmeralda negra?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- desvía la mirada.

-Me refiero que tú me la quitaste de la mano ¿qué la hiciste?-

-Esta se..., perdió en el derrumbe- mintió.

Shadow mira que Kaira no lo ve a los ojos, sabía que le ocultaba algo, se acerca a ella y la agarra de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡No me mientas!-

-¡Suéltame!- grita soltándose de su agarre -Lo que haya hecho yo con ella no te incumbe-

-Tú la tienes ¿verdad?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Entrégamela- ordenó él.

-¡Eso jamás!-

-Entonces la tienes-

-¡Buenas noches!- dice enfadada.

Kaira sube las gradas velozmente sin voltear a ver a Shadow y cierra la puerta de su habitación. Shadow queda abajo viéndola subir y escuchando cómo azota la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira se encuentra en su habitación, pero las pesadillas a causa de sus pobres recuerdos, le impiden descansar. Mira humo y explosiones, escucha gente gritando, de repente escucha una risa de maldad a sus espaldas; se voltea para ver quien es y..., despierta antes de poder ver el rostro de el causante de sus penas. Se levanta y decide ir a tomar agua para poder volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo; bajas las gradas silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, pero al bajar algo llama su atención, mira a alguien sentado en un sillón, era Shadow, tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Kaira se acerca lenta y silenciosamente, pero se detiene al escuchar a Shadow decir algo para sí mismo "María ...lo siento, sin tan sólo yo hubiera..." y de nuevo un silencio invade el lugar. Kaira sabía de su dolor, a pesar de que ya no quisiera matar a todo ser vivo en el planeta, el dolor que sentía seguía ahí.

Shadow no podía dormir, soñaba con María pidiéndole a gritos que la ayudara, la miraba en una sala amarrada a una cama con cientos de doctores a su alrededor, él intentaba correr para responder a su llamado, pero cada vez que él corría, la habitación se alejaba de él y nunca llegaba a ella; Shadow cerraba los ojos y siente como una rabia y una tristeza que nunca había sentido antes, se apodera de él, era un dolor tan profundo que sentía que quemaba. Sus mente aún seguían divagando, pero eso se ve interrumpido al sentir como algo se desliza por sus hombros, abre los ojos rápidamente y mira como unos brazos lo rodean, siente la cabeza de alguien en su hombro "No había nada que pudieras hacer" en ese momento reconoce la voz de Kaira.

-Yo pude...-

-No sé que fue lo que descubriste, pero seguramente hubo una razón por la cual ella ya no esta aquí y tú sí...-

-Yo tuve que haberla ayudado... ella era inocente, ella no merecía morir así...- empuña su mano fuertemente viendo al suelo fijamente.

Kaira lo suelta y se pone de rodillas enfrente de él, pone una mano en su mentón levantando su cabeza lentamente; ella lo ve a los ojos que se encontraban algo vidriosos, le sonríe dulcemente y él le voltea la cara, levantándose del sillón y se alejándose de ella, no quería que lo viera así y Kaira lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no te permites sentir nada?-

-Porque de esa manera nada te afecta-

Kaira: si, supongo que tienes razón, pero ya no sientes el odio, ni la tristeza, ni el amor..., dejas de vivir una vez que pierdes eso.

Shadow: yo deje de vivir cuando ella murió...

Kaira ¿tú crees que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido?, que tu vida se detuviera solo por que ella ya no esta...

Shadow solo agacha la mirada, el sabía que lo ultimo que María hubiera querido era que él se sintiera de esa manera, había dejado encerrados esos sentimiento por tanto tiempo que lo habían vuelto muy serio y frío...

-Estoy segura que ella quiere que tú seas feliz, aunque ella no este a tu lado...-

Kaira se acercó a él, poniendo una mano encima de él volteándolo lentamente, mientras lo ve con unos ojos vidriosos que demostraban un inmenso dolor.

-Sólo por hoy, déjate sentir...-

Kaira abraza a Shadow fuertemente, mientras que él no mueve ni un músculo. Kaira sigue abrazándolo, aunque él no corresponda a su abrazo, sabía que necesitaba uno, en eso ella siente algo húmedo y cálido en su hombro, eran lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza...

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí ahora...-


	11. Recuerdos del Pasado

Capítulo 11: Recuerdos del Pasado

Shadow y Kaira se despiden de las amables personas que los recibieron en su casa y siguen con su camino. Conforme avanzaban se van acercando a la villa, pero posiblemente llegarían allá casi al anochecer, según como caminaban Shadow vio a lo lejos _The Angel Island_, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, pero repentinamente Kaira para; Shadow se detiene al ver que ella deja de caminar, mira sus ojos y ve que están perdidos sin luz alguna. Kaira mira rápidamente hacia la isla y sale corriendo hacia esa dirección y para así llegar a un acantilado, ve el agua que separa a la isla que se encuentra a varios kilómetros de distancia y de altura, de ella. Shadow llega un poco después y la vuelve a ver muy preocupado.

-Siento una gran energía proveniente de esa isla, miro un gran resplandor de color verde más o menos en el centro de ella... llévame ahí- ordenó.

-¿A la isla?-

-Sí...- saca la Esmeralda Caos que le había quitado a Sonic, estira la mano y se la pone enfrente de él.

Shadow quedo atónito, ve la esmeralda y asiente con la cabeza. Toma la Esmeralda Caos, la sujeta del brazo y dice "Control Caos" Momentos después aparecen en la isla. Kaira mira el resplandor nuevamente y sale corriendo hacia él; nunca había visto un resplandor tan reluciente, tenía que ver que era lo que lo causaba. Shadow mira cómo Kaira se aleja "¡Espera!", corre detrás de ella casi instintivamente y no tarda mucho en alcanzarla, la mira pero ella no le devuelve la mirada sigue viendo al frente, Shadow se da cuenta que no puede captar su atención, parecía importarle mucho ese resplandor así que la sigue.

Llegan a donde se encuentra _The Master Emerlad._ Kaira la ve, y queda impresionada al ver su enorme tamaño. Kaira se empieza a acercar a ella, Shadow por su parte la ve sin intentar detenerla, sabía que debía estar sola. Kaira se acerca, pero siente que algo la detiene, era una gran energía, mira su bolsillo y ve resplandecer la esmeralda negra, la saca de su bolsillo y voltea a ver a Shadow; Shadow se acerca y toma la esmeralda sabiendo que cuando ella regresará él la tendría allí; Kaira le sonríe y empieza a caminar nuevamente al altar, sube las gradas y se detiene al ver su gran esplendor, estira su mano lentamente hasta que la toca, en ese momento la esmeralda empieza a relucir. Shadow se tapa los ojos con una mano y mira a Kaira hasta que la luz lo ciega.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira abre sus ojos y ve que se encuentra en un vacío blanco, miraba hacia todos lados pero no divisaba nada, sólo el deslumbrante color.

-Eres una hija del caos- escuchó decir.

-¿Quién es?...¿quién esta ahí?-

-Soy la _Master Emerald_-

-¿_Master Emerald_?-

- Mis hijas son las Esmeraldas Caos-

-Ya veo...-

-Tú tienes el poder de usar los poderes de mis hijas y los míos-

-¿Por qué... por qué me hablas?-

-Sé que estás pidiendo ayuda con tus recuerdos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Tú poseías a una de mis hijas, y le transmitías todos tus sentimientos-

-¿Tú puedes ayudarme?-

- Si así es-

-¿Me ayudaras?-

-Lo haré-

-Pero...¿por qué lo harás?-

-Por qué eres la única que puede contener la energía de esa esmeralda maligna-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú no has caído bajo su influencia, a pesar de llevarla todo este tiempo, has podido mantener la energía de la esmeralda bajo control-

-No entiendo... ¿de qué te servirá?-

-Cuando ya no estés confundida podrás purificarla-

-¿Purificarla? y... ¿Cómo haré eso?-

-Cuando el Yin y el Yang se junten, la esmeralda podrá purificarse-

-¿El Yin y el Yang?-

-Aquí están tus recuerdos...mi querida Yin...-

-¡ESPERA...!-

La habitación en donde Kaira se encontraba se iluminó por completo, en eso ella empezó a recordar poco a poco...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Kaira se encuentra en su habitación leyendo una revista y soñando con un día conocer el mundo exterior, en eso escuchan algunos ruidos extraños, deja la revista en su cama y abre la puerta a la mitad, ve hacia fuera y ve a uno de sus amigos corriendo hacia a ella "Te he estado buscando, ¡vamonos!" Kaira no entendía a qué se refería; su amigo la jala por la mano y se la lleva corriendo. Empiezan a pasar pasillo por pasillo, corredor por corredor, Kaira no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y ambos cayeron al suelo, Kaira levanta la cabeza y mira cómo uno de los robot agarra a uno de sus compañeros, lo levanta del piso y le pasa su brazo robotico a través del corazón, sólo para después lanzarlo contra el piso y agarrando a una mujer desmayada para hacerle lo mismo.

-¡NOOO...!-

Su amigo le tapa la boca y la agarra la cara fuertemente

-¡No digas nada!, te matarán o peor aun, te capturaran y no debes dejar que eso pase ¡ENTIENDES!-

-Esto...- susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor -¿Es por mi culpa?- dice con los ojos llorosos.

-No, no digas eso, debes salir de aquí, no permitas que consiga lo que quiere, o de lo contrario la muerte de estas personas será por nada-

La toma de la mano nuevamente y se la lleva consigo. Kaira escucha estallidos por todos lados y mira a personas que son lanzada por todos lados por los robots que invadían su hogar, y muchas más personas tiradas bañadas en sangre. Kaira intentaba parar, quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero él la jalaba fuertemente evitando que parara y seguían corriendo; mientras corría sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no entendía el porqué de todo eso hasta que una explosión hace que caigan al suelo y regrese a la realidad, su amigo es herido en el transcurso y alejado de ella. Se levanta con algo de dificulta y ve a Kaira tirada en una pila de escombros, la levanta y corren en busca de una salida; así pasan por varios pasillos más hasta que él se detiene, él mira al causante de toda la destrucción; se ocultan detrás de un pedazo de pared que aun se mantenía en pie. Kaira escucha a alguien que manda a los robots diciéndoles que destruyan todo, se voltea a ver quien era el responsable de tanto sufrimiento, y al hacerlo ve a un hombre en un tipo de nave redonda que flotaba, tenía un gran bigote y una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, era como si tuviera forma de huevo.

-Esa pared esta a punto de colapsar, con un buen golpe puedes derribarla y salir de aquí...-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Yo sólo te retendría, estoy herido, vete...-

¡NO!, ¡no me iré sin ti!- dice mientras sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

-Siempre has sonreído, no importa cual fuera la situación..., por favor nunca pierdas eso-

Ella se abalanza contra él y se sujeta fuertemente de su camisa.

- No, no te dejare, eres el único que esta con vida...- dijo derramando lágrimas sobre él.

- Lo siento...-

Con sus últimas fuerzas se para, la toma con fuerza y la lanza contra la pared distante, eso hace que esta se venza y Kaira caiga afuera del edificio, empieza a rodar colina abajo hasta llegar a la costa. Voltea a ver de nuevo lo que era su hogar, se pone de pie aún aturdida, y corre para regresar a traer a su amigo mal herido, hasta que escucha un ruido muy fuerte, lanzándola de regreso y más allá, era una explosión, haciendo que todo volara en pedazos en cuestión de segundos, muy pronto el lugar que era su hogar se desvaneció sólo quedando fragmentos de su vida en el mar; la marea la lleva mar adentro intentando sobrevivir a las turbulentas aguas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

0-0-0-0-0

La gran luz que cegaba a Shadow pronto se fue apagando, regresó la mirada hacia el altar y vio a Kaira, que caía de espaldas hacia el suelo. Shadow corre para atraparla antes de que caiga, no entendía lo que pasaba ¿por qué le pasaba eso?

-_"Sabía que aun se encontraba muy débil"-_

Kaira se empieza a abrir los ojos y mira a Shadow delante de ella.

-... Shadow...- entre abre los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-...Sí, estoy bien- decía mientras se levanta lentamente.

Kaira se levanta y mira a las esmeraldas a la par de ella. Su atención se fija en la negra, no podía evitar endurecer la mirada y hacer una expresión rencorosa. Shadow nota el cambio de expresión repentino de ella, esa mira le era muy familiar; Kaira se acerca a la esmeralda para tomarla, pero Shadow le gana en velocidad y se la arrebata.

-¡Dame esa esmeralda!- le dice molesta.

-¿Para qué la quieres?-

-La necesito-

-Lo lamento, pero no te la puedo devolver-

-¡Qué!, esa esmeralda me pertenece devuélveme ¡AHORA!- le dice muy enojada.

-No estoy seguro de que fue lo que te pasó al tocar esa esmeralda, pero no te la puedo dar, esta esmeralda posee una gran energía maligna que se activara con cualquier sentimiento negativo, y tú ahora te miras muy enojada, por eso no te la devolveré-

Shadow se da la vuelta alejándose de ella. Kaira pierde el control, estaba muy furiosa y quería venganza, quería que Eggman pagara por lo que le hizo a su familia y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la detuviera. Shadow empieza a caminar y a bajar las gradas cuando siente un dolor profundo y punzante en la espalda, voltea su cabeza y mira a Kaira con una cara muy seria y despiadada, sus ojos eran negros sin brillo alguno, estaban vacíos y fríos; la respiración de Shadow se hizo entre cortada y acelerada; Kaira le había atravesado la espalda con sus garras de metal, Shadow se mantenía en pie porque las garras de Kaira seguían incrustadas en su espalda, Kaira lo levanta por los aires y lo lanza violentamente al suelo. Shadow cae y la herida empieza a sangrar, mira las dos esmeraldas que se encontraban enfrente de él he intenta tomar la esmeralda negra, con dificultad estira una mano, pero Kaira la pisa antes de poder llegar a tomarla; ella hace una pequeña sonrisa y toma la esmeralda de color negro.

-Lo siento, pero esto me pertenece-

Kaira cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la esmeralda negra que tenía en su mano, se empieza a crear un aura de color negro en ella, el símbolo de su blusa, que era del Yin-Yang, cambia y el Yang se esparce completamente haciendo sólo un circulo de color negro. Kaira hace una risa malvada y mira al horizonte.

-Es hora de mi venganza, él pagara por lo que les hizo..., por lo que me hizo...-

Kaira se va corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de Eggman, su plan era sencillo... hacerlo sufrir cada gota de sangre que se vio derramada por su culpa.

Shadow intenta levantarse, pero la herida era muy profunda y dolorosa, sentía como su vida se acaba lentamente...


	12. La Venganza

Capítulo 12: La Venganza

Sonic y Knuckles se encontraba en la casa de Tails. Sonic y Tails miraban atentamente a Knuckles con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué tanto me miran?!- dice molesto.

-Oh vamos, por favor Knuckles, cuéntanos lo que pasó con Rouge-

-Sí Knuckles, dinos- insistió Tails.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo personal que no les puedo contar-

-No me digas que cuando besaste a Rouge no sabias donde poner las manos- dijo Sonic parpadeando un par de veces.

-Es muy posible, conociendo a Knuckles, dejo que Rouge hiciera todo el trabajo-

-¡Para su información soy muy bueno, y deje a Rouge con ganas de más!-

-¿En serio, y qué pasó?-

-Bueno, si lo tiene que saber ella y yo...-

Pero antes de que Knuckles pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta de la casa de Tails se abrió abruptamente. Sonic y Knuckles reaccionaron en el acto y recostado en el marco de la puerta, ven a Shadow. Se miraba cómo escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo, por el marco de la puerta. Sonic se sorprende al ver a Shadow.

-¿Shadow, pero que...?-

-Deben... de... detenerla- cae al piso con dificultad.

Shadow cae al piso de rodillas, no podía estar más tiempo de pie, le costaba mucho respirar, la herida le había atravesado un pulmón. Shadow sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda, aún podía sentir esas hojas de metal incrustadas en su espalda, atravesando su carne y desgarrándola como la primera vez; Sonic se acerca a él cuidadosamente, no estaba seguro de que cuál era el problema, o más aun, qué le pasaba; hasta que ve que Shadow empieza a toser sangre, la herida había atravesado un pulmón; Shadow empieza a perder la sensación de tiempo y a sentirse mareado, un frío extraño había empezado a invadirlo... se estaba desangrando.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Detener a quién?. ¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó Sonic sin entender.

-¿Te refieres a Kaira?- citó Tails.

-La Esmeralda Negra la tiene bajo... su... control...- dijo casi en forma de susurro.

Shadow, después de decir eso, pierde el conocimiento, desmayándose. Sonic se acerca él y ve su espalda, que estaba cubierta de sangre fuera lo que fuera estaba muy mal herido. Tails le pone una toalla en la espalda para detener el sangrado.

-¡Knuckles! Llama a una ambulancia ¡debemos de llevarlo a un hospital inmediatamente! "..._Rayos esta toalla está empapada, la herida no para de sangrar"_

Tails remueve la toalla, Sonic mira la herida de su espalda, eran tres pequeños agujeros, separados por tan solo unos cuantos centímetros... los mismos agujeros que Kaira le había hecho a él hace un tiempo atrás...

0-0-0-0-0

Amy se reunió con Sonic, Tails y Knuckles en el hospital, necesitaban saber en donde se encontraba Kaira y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Creen que se pondrá bien?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-¿Te refieres a Shadow?, no te preocupes, ya sabes lo que dicen, mala hierva nunca muere- respondió Sonic.

-Además sus heridas sanan a la velocidad de las de Sonic, talvez, hasta más rápido que las de él...- señaló Tails.

-Esa chica está loca, ataca a todos lo que la intentan ayudarla- dijo Amy en un tono molesto.

-Debe de haber una razón para lo que hace, no tiene sentido- dijo seriamente el zorro.

-Amy tiene razón, es una amenaza, nos guste o no tendremos que detenerla y evitar que siga haciendo esto- dijo con seriedad el equidna.

-Pero Shadow dijo que ella estaba siendo controlada por la esmeralda- la defendió Sonic.

-Eso no le da excusa para hacerte lo que te hizo, ella no...-

Amy calla repentinamente, se dio cuenta que volvía a hacer lo que hacia siempre, preocuparse demasiado. Amy se levanta y se sale de la habitación, en eso Rouge entra y ve salir a Amy muy triste.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la chica murciélago.

Sonic baja la mirada sabiendo que era por él que ella se encontraba así. Tails y Knuckles se percataron de la reacción de Sonic, sabían que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos Sonic era el responsable. Knuckles se para y se pone a la par de Rouge tomándola de la mano.

-Sabes algo, incluso lo más loco puede funcionar, si ambas partes dan todo de sí... no tengas miedo-

Sonic se quedó asombrado de las palabras de Knuckles. Dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Rouge se recostaba sobre Knuckles y se paró rápidamente.

-Sabes Knuckles, es la primera cosa inteligente que te oigo decir-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

Sonic sale a toda velocidad de la habitación y mira a Amy afuera en un a silla sentada viendo al suelo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-¡Sonic!... ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a ver a una persona especial-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Sonic le sonríe y la toma de ambas manos, levantándola de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

-A que... quiero que...-

Sonic se ruboriza y desvía la mirada. Amy entiende lo que él trataba de decirle; se acerca a él y le da un beso muy tierno en la boca, para luego alejarse un poco de él y sonreírle tiernamente. Sonic la mira con asombro, jamás se hubiera esperado eso por parte de ella. Sonic se empieza a acercar lentamente hacia ella, miraba esos labios que lo llamaban desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin pudo responder a ese llamado, la besa con gran ternura y muy lentamente, Amy coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello dejándose llevar por el momento.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow empezó a despertar, ya se sentía mucho mejor, aunque algo a dolorido de la espalda; vio que se encontraba en un hospital, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y salió de la habitación; afuera se encontraban los amigos de ese erizo azul incluyéndolo a él. Sonic y los demás se acercan a él preguntando por su bienestar físico.

-Parece que ya estas mejor...- le sonrió Sonic.

-Deberías de descan...-

-No hay tiempo para eso- interrumpió a Amy -Hay que detener a Kaira-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella?- preguntó Tails.

-Sí Shadow, habla claro...- insistió Rouge.

-La esmeralda negra, ésta...-

Pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, Shadow se sujetó del marco de la puerta haciendo una pequeña exclamación de dolor; la herida que tenía no le permitía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Sonic intenta ayudarlo mas sin embargo, Shadow, no lo permite; camina lentamente hasta lograrse sentar, él no quería la ayuda de nadie, jamás la había pedido, jamás lo haría, pero ahora no parecía tener mucha opción, necesitaba detener a Kaira y él solo no podría.

-Deberías descansar, sé que eres fuerte, pero esa herida es muy profunda, créeme lo sé-

-No hay tiempo, la esmeralda negra ha tomado control de Kaira, al menos... eso creo-

-¿Cómo?, no lo entiendo- Cuestionó Amy.

-Al atacarme, sus ojos eran negros completamente, no parecía estar muy consiente de lo que hacía, era cómo si ella no estuviera ahí-

-¿Pero sabes a dónde fue?-

-Sólo dijo que era hora de vengarse, que él pagaría por lo que hizo. Al tocar a esa enorme esmeralda de color verde ella...

-¡Estuviste en mi isla, y tocaron mi esmeralda¡¿que creen que hacían ahí?!-

-En ese momento estabas con Sonic, ellos no lo sabían- intentó tranquilizarlo Rouge.

-Ella me pido ir ahí, pero creo que esa esmeralda le devolvió sus recuerdos, y posiblemente quiere vengarse de él responsable que mató a su familia y amigos-

-Pero cómo sabremos quien fue el que... a menos que fuera...-

-¡¡EGGMAN!!- dicen todos al unísono

-¿El Dr. Eggman, él que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

Amy le cuenta a Shadow de lo que vio después de hacer sus compras; Shadow no lo podía creer, pero tenía sentido, después de todo él había dicho que estaba buscando a Kaira y que no la había encontrado, pero no creía que por ayudarlo a él destruiría una isla completa, algo ahí no estaba bien, qué quería Eggman...

-Ahora, ¿cómo encontraremos a Eggman?-

-¿Shadow tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?- preguntó Tails.

-No, él es el que me busaca a mí... a menos, que haya regresado a su base-

-Entonces saldremos enseguida, sólo...eh...Shadow tu deberás quedarte...-

-Estás más loco de lo que pensé si crees por un momento que yo me quedare aquí-

-No hay opción, a penas si puedes ponerte de pie...-

-_"Necesito un par de días para recuperarme completamente, sólo los retrasare si voy pero..."_...de acuerdo...-

Shadow se queda en el hospital; sabía que si estaba ahí se recuperaría más rápido que si estaba al aire libre como siempre lo hacía. Sonic y sus amigos se van y se dirigen a la base a detener a Kaira.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira se encontraba parada en la punta de un acantilado, allí logra divisar la base de Eggman. Kaira esboza un sonrisa llena de maldad, y empieza a descender acercándose cada vez más a la base. Su aura era de color negro y cada vez se expandía más haciendo que todas las plantas a su alrededor se empezaban a marchitar y a tornarse de color negro.

Kaira llega a la base, da una pequeña sonrisa muy maliciosa y se acerca a la puerta lentamente; estira una mano y hace una bola de energía oscura creando así una explosión derribando la puerta principal. Entra muy lentamente y mira a su alrededor.

-Eggmaaaan..., Dr. Eggmaaaan, sal, sal donde quiera que estés- dice suave y rítmicamente.

Los robots de seguridad llegan en cuestión de segundos rodeándola; ella hace una pequeña sonrisa y crea una gran onda de energía maligna destruyendo a los robots en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh vamos, ¿es lo único que tienes?, vamos sal de una vez no me hagas irte a buscar-

El alto parlante se enciende y se escucha cómo Eggman ríe por ellos.

-No me digas que vienes aquí porque te deje sola en el laboratorio-

-No, vengo aquí por mi familia, por las personas que mataste en la isla ¡En mi hogar!-

En eso un Robot del triple de su altura, muy parecido a el robot que la atacó en el cuarto de seguridad de la esmeralda negra. Kaira se voltea furiosamente y saca sus garras de acero, da un salto estirando su mano en el aire; pasa velozmente a la par de él y cayendo detrás del mismo. El robot queda en pie un par de segundos hasta que cae partido a la mitad.

-¿Te gustó?, pues prepárate por lo que te haré será mucho peor-

Kaira empieza a correr por toda la base destruyendo a los robots que se encuentran a su paso. Entraba a cada recamara en busaca de Eggman, pero sin encontraba nada, eso provocaba que enfureciera cada vez más.

-¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!- grita muy enojada.

En eso Kaira escucha un ruido, voltea y mira a Eggman corriendo hacia las escaleras, iba a la plataforma de despegue de las naves, quería salir de ahí. Kaira sonríe y lanza una bola de energía oscura hacia las escalares tapando el paso; El Dr. Eggman la mira y ve la ira en sus ojos negros.

-¿Dime cómo deseas morir, lentamente o rápidamente?, no espera yo elegiré por ti, después de todo tú elegiste por mis amigos, ahora te devolveré el favor...-

-Espera ¿No tengo un último deseo?- mete una mano en su bolsillo.

-Dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te daría algo como eso?-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón...-

En eso el Dr. Eggman saca una pequeña bola de metal, lanzando al piso, eso provoca una luz que ciega a Kaira por unos segundos haciendo que Eggman tenga tiempo de huir y esconderse. La luz se desvanece y Kaira logra ver de nuevo, busca a Eggman con su mirada algo borrosa, y al no verlo enfurece, pero antes de decir nada, escucha un ruido previniente de la habitación continua, hace una sonrisa de maldad y se dirige hacia ese lugar. Empieza a registrar toda la recamara minuciosamente.

-El día de hoy quiero mis huevos, revueltos- crea una bola de energía maligna.

Escucha un ruido detrás de una mesa, atacando furiosamente destruyéndola, dejando un agujero en el lugar. Se acerca y se da cuenta que no había nada. Eggman la miraba desde donde se encontraba, se estaba muriendo del miedo, nada de lo que hacía la podía detener.


	13. Adios Shadow the Hedgehog

Capítulo 13: Adios, Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic y sus amigos llegaron a la base de Eggman, para ese entonces ya era de noche. Sonic había llevado consigo todas las esmeraldas caos, que estaban en su poder, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera detener a la esmeralda negra, ya que no sabían cómo es que Kaira había detenido a Shadow en el laboratorio. Se dirigieron a la entrada y al hacerlo, ven muchos escombros y varias partes de robots en todos lados; empezaron a seguir el rastro de robots y a buscarla...

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira cierra los ojos concentrándose, quería destruir a Eggman, pero quería que sufriera antes de matarlo por lo tanto destruir toda la habitación no le ayudaría a cumplir su plan, en eso escucha una respiración acelerada... lo había encontrado. Camina hacia el fondo de la habitación y lo encuentra detrás de la reja del conducto de respiración, no se había movido ya que no podía pasar más adentro del conducto.

-¡Te encontré!, empezaremos con un corte ¿te parece?- dice sacando sus garras.

Sonic mira a Kaira y se pone adelante del Dr. Eggman, antes de que pudiera lastimarlo.

-¡Kaira, detente!, está no es la solución... no es la forma-

-No me digas que quieres qué te haga otro corte, por que puedo hacerlo- amenazó ella.

Amy enfurece al oír eso y saca su _Piko Piko Hammer _ y se dispone a atacarla "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mí Sonic!". Kaira voltea a verla con mucha indiferencia, da un suspiro y le lanza una esfera de energía maligna, lanzándola hasta la otra habitación.

-¡Amy!-

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, nunca aprendió a volar...- se ríe maliciosamente.

-¡Es suficiente!, te detendré cueste lo que cueste-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Quieres intentarlo?- retó ella -¡Por que por mí está bien!-

Kaira levanta su mano formando otra esfera de energía, Sonic se abalanza sobre ella tirándola al piso y haciendo que pierda la concentración. Kaira enfurece, Sonic sólo la hacía perder tiempo, así que, lo lanza contra el techo con una onda de energía maligna. Sonic es lanzado al techo bruscamente para luego empezar a caer, pero antes de tocar el piso, Kaira le lanza una esfera de energía maligna, lanzándolo contra la pared; Knuckles se pone en el lugar del choque, y lo sostiene recibiendo, así, el impacto del golpe. Knuckles deja aboyada la pared y cae en cima de Sonic, ambos estaban muy mal heridos pero intentan.

Kaira empieza a buscar a Eggman, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado... había huido. Kaira se pone furiosa y mira a Sonic, quien se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad, con ira y desprecio.

-¡Por tú culpa él ha escapado!-

-Me alegro de haberte ayudado- dice sonriéndole e intentando levantarse.

Kaira se enoja más, y crea otra esfera de energía muy grande, era casi del tamaño de la habitación. Sonic y Knuckles abren completamente sus ojos y la miran fijamente.

-Ya no me molestaran más...-

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge se encontraba ayudando a Amy que se encontraba desmayada en la otra habitación, en eso ve la gran esfera de energía que Kaira estaba creando, mira a Knuckles con Sonic muy herido; Rouge corre hacia el lugar pero antes de poder llegar, Kaira lanza la esfera de energía oscura hacia Knuckles y Sonic.

-¡Noooo!-

Se escucha la explosión que provoca la esfera de energía maligna, destruyendo, así, parte de la habitación. Kaira se acerca hacia el hueco que había provocado, y mira las estrellas de esa noche, sin embargo no mira a Sonic ni a Knuckles.

-No será tan fácil detenernos- escucha decir a Sonic.

-¿Cómo pudie...?-

Kaira ve a Shadow enfrente de Knuckles y Sonic, con la esmeralda caos que ella había robado.

-Pensé que ya habías muerto para este entonces-

-Sólo porque no quise destruir al mundo con tu ayuda ¿querías matarme?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sonic confundido -Kaira no quería que destruyeras al mundo-

-No hablo con Kaira, hablo con la Esmeralda Caos-

-¿Con la esmeralda?- repitió Knuckles.

-No te confundas, yo quiero hacer esto, quiero destruir a Eggman-

-No, no lo deseas. Esa esmeralda te está manipulando... Yo sé que se siente, a mí me hizo lo mismo en el laboratorio de los GUN-

-¡NO¡, no lo entiendes. Lo que siempre quise era saber sobre mi pasado para poder vengarme y ahora que ya lo hice podré cumplir mi venganza, y nadie me lo impedirá- crea una gran bola de energía oscura.

-Sonic, saca a todos de aquí, yo deberé quitarle la esmeralda negra...-

-No podrás hacerlo todo tu solo-

-Yo sé de lo que es capaz, y no me detendré por nada, le quitare esa esmeralda sea cual sea el precio para lograrlo... Si no sacas a tus amigos ¡morirán!-

Sonic no estaba muy convencido, pero por ahora sacaría a sus amigos, él se había enfrentado a Shadow con esos poderes y era casi imposible de detener, y mortal si querías usar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para detenerlo, sin tomar en cuenta que era muy peligroso para los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Knuckles, empecemos a sacar a todos y con eso me refiero a buscar a Eggman y sacarlo de aquí-

-Sí-

Sonic y los demás empiezan a salir de allí. Sonic confiaba plenamente en Shadow, sólo esperaba que ambos salieran de la base una vez que todo terminara.

-¡No lo permitiré!- dice molesta

Kaira ataca a Shadow con la energía maligna, pero la esfera de energía se desvía e impacta a la par de Shadow. Shadow voltea ve el lugar del impacto, no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que mira a Kaira de rodillas con la respiración muy agitada, se miraba sofocada y muy cansada. Kaira había empezado a sentirse mareada y muy cansada, su visión se había vuelto borrosa y las energías empezaban a irse, pero eso no evitaría que destruyera a Eggman.

-Esto te esta absorbiendo la vida ¡Dame esa esmeralda!- dice acercándose a ella.

-¡Aléjate!- dice lanzando una esfera de energía pequeña- Estoy bien, Eggman pagara...- dice poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Shadow se aleja de ella y le da un poco de espacio, no la dejaría morir.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?, que era lo que quería de mí después de que ella murió; bien ahora yo te pregunto ¿Qué crees que tus amigos hubieran querido que hicieras después de que ellos te salvaron la vida?...¿en serio crees que quieren que mates?-

Kaira empieza a recordar lo que esa persona le había dicho antes de morir, lo que él deseaba para ella desde ese momento en adelante. El semblante de Kaira empieza a cambiar, y esa expresión de rencor empieza a cambiar por uno de tristeza.

-Ellos...ellos, no...-

-Tú tienes muchas maneras de vengarte, pero... ¿Cuál crees que es la correcta?, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con sangre, él no vale la pena...-

Kaira levanta la mirada con sus ojos brillosos, y sus pupilas volvieron a adquirir ese matiz dorado con su brillo original; la energía oscura se empieza a desvanecer lentamente. Kaira suelta la esmeralda y la aleja de ella para que ya no la controle más; su blusa volvió a la normalidad y el Yin-Yang se restableció.

-Ellos querían que yo sonriera y sobreviviera, ellos querían... paz...-

Shadow se acerca a ella. Kaira se levanta del piso y se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo ve y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero su mirada cambia repentinamente; Kaira abre sus ojos por completo, pone una mano encima de su pecho, para luego subirla a la altura de su rostro y ve su guante manchado con sangre; aparta su mano y ve a Shadow de nuevo, quien tenía salpicaduras de sangre en su pecho blanco.

- ...Te manche...- dijo levemente.

Kaira cae al suelo después de esa breve frase; Shadow no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que ve un robot volador de Eggman detrás de ella, le había disparado con un rayo láser. Shadow toma a Kaira en sus brazos, pone su cabeza encima de sus rodillas y repite su nombre varias veces, pero no reacciona. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Shadow toma su mano apretándola fuertemente "Resiste2, le dice mientras mira como su vida se le va entre las manos. Eggman llega para toma la esmeralda negra en su nave de siempre "Eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo... nunca más, muajajaja". Se va de ahí por el hoyo que había en la pared; Shadow quería detenerlo pero Kaira lo necesitaba ahora. Rompió un pedazo, de la parte de abajo de su blusa y la uso para tapar intentar detener la hemorragia proveniente de la herida en su pecho; había un gran silencio en todo el lugar. Shadow podía escuchar el corazón de Kaira latir, poco a poco los latidos se hacían más lentos; Shadow volvió a tomar de su mano, notando que la mano de Kaira se había empezado a enfriar, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos empezaron a perder brillo...

-¡No!, resiste, no puedes morir aquí-

-Lo siento...- dice con algo de dificultad.

-No fue tú culpa, no eras tú...-

-Gracias... por todo-

-No, no hables como si este fuera tu fin ¡Resiste!-

-Adios... Shadow The Hedgehog...-

-...No...¡Kaira!-

Kaira dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró sus ojos, su corazón empezó a latir más lentamente hasta que se detuvo por completo, y su cuerpo se enfría lentamente. La chica que empezó como una extraña en su vida, había muerto...


	14. La Base

Capítulo 14: La Base

Sonic vio a salir a Eggman de su base y dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos Kaira no lo podría matar. Sonic y los demás esperaron pacientemente hasta que vieron a Shadow salir con Kaira en sus brazos, Sonic y todos se acercaron a él, se alegraban de verlos a los dos.

-Sabía que podías detenerla ¿está bien?-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Si estará bien... ¿verdad?- insistió Amy.

Shadow siguió caminado sin ver a ninguno de ellos dejándolos atrás, ignorándolos por completo, hasta que Rouge se para enfrente de él.

-Shadow, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Eggman la mató!... ¡Ella no estará bien, porque nunca volverá a despertar!- dijo exaltado.

Todos se quedaron callados al oír a Shadow decir eso, nadie lo podía creer...Kaira había muerto.

0-0-0-0-0

Eggman sube a su nave, ésta se encontraba en otra extensión de su laboratorio subterráneo. Al entrar en ella vio a sus robots haciendo sus deberes de un lado a otro; Eggman saca la esmeralda que tenía adentro de su bolsillo dándosela a uno de sus robots.

-Ya saben que hacer

-¿Activaremos la máquina?

-La copia de la de su abuelo...

-Sí. Mi abuelo cometió un error, pero ahora yo he mejorado su máquina; ésta utilizara únicamente una esmeralda caos, y con sus asombrosos poderes, nadie, ni siquiera Sonic podrá detenerme.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow utilizó el Control Caos para salir de ahí llevándose el cuerpo de Kaira en sus manos. Aparece en _The Angel Island_, donde se encontraba _The Master Emerald;_ se acerca al altar y ve la gran esmeralda que se encontraba delante de él. Sube las gradas poniendo el cuerpo de Kaira enfrente de la esmeralda; la mira ahí recostada con sus ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba dormida, pero sabía que eso no era así. Shadow empieza a recordar los momentos en los que ella sonreía y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, cada vez que ella hacia eso, él sentía una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía; recordaba cuando ella lo cuidó después de lo sucedido en el laboratorio, jamás lo abandonó a pesar de todo lo que él le hizo, ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa. Ella por primera vez había alejado el dolor que María le había dejado, por primera vez él se había sentido reconfortado y apreciado por alguien.

-Lo siento...te fallé...-

Shadow cerró los ojos tristemente, sintiendo su ausencia... Hasta que algo lo saca de sus pensamientos, era de nuevo esa luz segadora que había visto antes con Kaira. Shadow pone una mano enfrente de sus ojos intentando protegerlos del resplandor.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow deja de sentir esa luz, quitándose, así, la mano de la cara; pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraba en el altar de la _Master Emerald_, parecía que no se encontraba ni siquiera en Mobius. Shadow mira que se encuentra en un vacío blanco; se encontraba muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba, hasta que escucha una voz.

-¿La esmeralda negra la mató?

-¿Quién es?- dice en una manera defensiva.

-Soy la _Master Emerald_.

-¿Qué?

-Tú también eres un Hijo del Caos, lo puedo sentir... y por eso puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Un hijo del Caos?

-La esmeralda mató a Kaira- insistió -¿No es así?

Shadow vio el cuerpo de Kaira, que se encontraba enfrente de él y olvidó todo lo relacionado con _The Master Emerald_.

- ...No exactamente..., ésta sólo la agotó, fue Eggman quien...-

-Debes de detenerlo, la esmeralda que tiene la usará para destruir a todo el mundo.

-Él pagara por lo que a hecho- dice empuñando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente –Tú no puedes hacer nada por...

-No, no puedo, yo no puedo traerla a la vida, lo lamento, pero ahora descansara, a tenido una vida muy difícil...

Shadow ve el cuerpo de Kaira y éste empieza a desaparecer poco a poco. Shadow se agacha para tomar su mano nuevamente, después su mano desaparece junto con ella "Ella estará bien, su cuerpo ahora reposa..." Shadow sólo asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora debes de detenerlo, sin embargo tú solo no podrás, debes de conseguir la ayuda de otro Hijo del Caos...

-¿Hijo del Caos?

-Adios Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow aparece nuevamente enfrente de la esmeralda, la única diferencia era que el cuerpo de Kaira ya no estaba. Saca la Esmeralda Caos que tenía en su poder, sabía a donde ir.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic y los demás regresaron a la villa en la nave de Tails. Todos estuvieron muy callados en el transcurso del viaje, todos se sentían muy mal. Amy estaba recostada en el hombro de Sonic agarrada de su mano muy pensativa. Knuckles vio la expresión de tristeza que Rouge tenia, después de todo ella la conoció mejor que los demás, a excepción de Shadow.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que no puedo creer que Eggman hiciera algo como eso...

-Lo sé

Muy pronto llegaron a casa. Todos bajaron de la nave dirigiéndose a la casa de Tails para descansar un poco, exceptuando a Sonic que ve un rostro familiar en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Shadow?- dijo desviándose de los demás.

-Debemos encontrar a Eggman, tiene un plan y no es nada bueno-

-¿Y cuándo lo son?-

Shadow habla con Sonic de lo que pasó en la isla. Sonic entiendo todo y decide recurrir a Tails y Knuckles para ayudarlo a encontrar y vencer a Eggman.

-Será mejor empezar a buscarlo, Tails ¿puedo contar contigo para encontrarlo?-

-Ahora empiezo.

0-0-0-0-0

Eggman se encuentra dando los últimos ajustes a su máquina, muy pronto terminaría y la esmeralda sería su toque final para cumplir su propósito.

-Que el plan destrucción caos comience...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Doctor, los motores están a su máxima potencia- dijo un robot.

-La máquina ya esta activada y la esmeralda a su máxima potencia- afirmó otro.

-¡Activen el cañón del caos!- ordenó.

-Cañón caos activado-

-Entonces...¡disparen!-

Un rayo de luz sale del cielo y destruye parte de la plaza de la ciudad.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic y Shadow seguían discutiendo de lo que se debería de hacer para detener a Eggman.

-¡Shadow! Cuantas veces debo de repetírtelo si hacemos eso Eggman no sobreviviría

-¿Y lo malo de eso es...?-

-Que si Eggman muere él... ¿Qué rayos es eso?-

Sonic queda en silencio al ver algo extraño en el cielo. Era un rayo de luz.

-Tails deja de buscar a Eggman...-

-¡Qué!, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Ya lo encontré-

Shadow se acerca a la ventana, donde estaba Sonic, y mira el rayo de luz; ambos se miran a los ojos, sabían que hacer. Shadow y Sonic salen corriendo dirigiéndose al lugar donde la explosión había ocurrido. Vieron el gran cráter que había dejado en la plaza.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido esto?-

-Parece que...-

Pero antes de poder terminar todos las televisiones fueron interrumpidas por el Dr. Eggman.

-Hola de nuevo; sí, el rayo que los atacó lo envié yo, y si no se rinden en menos de doce horas destruiré cada ciudad que hay, así que, hágame el gobernante del mundo o resígnense a no vivir en él, ya que lo destruiré... Jajaja-

-Eggman no es nada original, no lo mataría tener un plan diferente para variar-

Shadow no dice nada y sólo mira al cielo fijamente.

-Debemos de detenerlo...

-Sí, sólo, la esmeralda caos...-

-Yo la tengo ¿por qué?-

-Por que habrá que tener las siete esmeraldas para poder detener a Eggman.

-Lo sé

-Además creo... que será mejor que sólo tí y yo vayamos por Eggman.

-¿No pedirás ayuda de tus amigos?-

-Ya no quiero perder a nadie más. Si Eggman hizo todo eso por conseguir la esmeralda, no quiero imaginarme lo que hará para que no se la quitemos-

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, debes en cuando puedes razonar un poco.

Sonic saca las seis esmeraldas y éstas empiezan a dar vueltas a su alrededor; Shadow saca la única que tenía, que también hace lo mismo. Las siete esmeraldas empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos erizos

-¿Listo?-

-Más que nunca-

-Control...-

-...Caos-

Sonic y Shadow son teletransportados a la nave de Eggman, apareciendo en el área de motores.

-Habrá que destruir los motores, de esa manera no podrá lanzar otro ataque- puntualizo el erizo negro.

-Entonces empecemos...-

Sonic hace un _spin dash_ y se dirige hacia los motores principales; hasta que algo lo manda de regreso bruscamente. Shadow ve a dos robots muy grandes de color negro. En la parte superior del robot se miraba un casco de cristal que guardaba energía adentro. Los alto parlantes de la nave se encienden.

-¿Les gusta mis robots?, éstos son alimentados por la esmeralda negra,eso los hace muy fuertes y casi indestructibles, pero eso tu ya lo sabes no Shadow, es decir Kaira era muy fuerte cuando uso esa esmeralda, pero a diferencia de Kaira ellos no caerán tan rápido-

-¡Eres tan solo un asesino!-

Shadow se dirige hacia los robots y empieza a luchar contra ellos. Sonic lo ve y hace lo mismo. Los robots también podían usar la energía maligna que los hacia muy difícil de detener. Shadow utiliza las esmeralda caos que tenía, y detiene le tiempo, de esa manera les seria mas fácil vencerlos ya que aunque no les gustara Eggman tenía razón, esos robots eran casi indestructible.

-Sonic, sólo tenemos 90 segundos-

-Más que suficiente-

Sonic y Shadow empezaron a atacar a los robots pero, no podían hacerles daño, ya que su coraza era muy fuerte y gruesa.

-Ve en busca de la esmeralda negra; yo me quedare aquí a luchar contra ellos- ordenó Sonic.

-No podrás con ellos tú solo-

-Por eso confió en que tú la encontraras esmeralda antes de que algo pase. Ahora ve no hay tiempo-

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y salió en busca de la esmeralda. Shadow utiliza una de las esmeraldas caos para encontrarla a la esmeralda negra. Pasa por varios pasillos hasta que la esmeralda reacciona, Shadow ve una habitación sellada enfrente de él, hace una pequeña sonrisa y lanza un _caos spear_destruyendo la puerta; entra a la habitación y mira la esmeralda negra, que se encontraba incrustada en un pequeño orificio dándole poder a todo la maquinaria de la nave. Shadow se acerca a ella y la intenta sacar pero una descarga eléctrica, provocada por la energía maligna que la esmeralda poseía, lanza a Shadow al otro extremo de la habitación. Shadow se pone de pie con un poco de dificultad y lo intenta de nuevo, pero el resultado era el mismo. La esmeralda era muy fuerte.

-_"La única que talvez podría controlar esa energía es...Kaira... ¡NO! ella se ha ido..., rayos ¿Qué haré ahora?"-_

Los pensamientos de Shadow son interrumpidos cuando ve como Sonic atraviesa la pared en donde él se encontraba recostado. Sonic cae en contra de la máquina y se electrocuta por la energía de la máquina y de la esmeralda negra; Sonic ya estaba muy maltratado y herido ya no podía más, estaba a su límite. Los robots entraron a la habitación y empezaron a dispararle a ambos erizos. Shadow ve La Esmeralda Caos y utiliza un _Chaos Control _para sacar a los robots de la habitación y teletransportarlos a otro complejo del lugar. Sonic empieza a ponerse de pie con mucha dificulta, y ve a la esmeralda negra incrustada en la maquinaría.

-No lograste sacarla-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Necesitamos controlar la energía maligna. Necesitamos a Kaira...-

-¡Sí!, pero ya no está...-

-Debemos de pensar en algo o todo será destruido-

-Lo sé, pero...-

Se escuchan las grandes pisadas de los robots por los pasillos.

-Se acercan los robots, iré a entretenerlos-

-No, no resistirás...-

-¡No me rendiré!, los detendré cueste lo que cueste. No permitiré que hayan habido muertes en vano...-

Sonic sale de la habitación para enfrentar a los robots nuevamente. Shadow mira de nuevo la esmeralda, no sabía que hacer, cómo sacaría la esmeralda de la maquinaría. Shadow escucha los gritos de Sonic afuera de la habitación, si no hacía algo pronto él moriría por culpa de esa esmeralda al igual que Kaira. El tiempo se le acababa. Se sentía perdido, necesitaba una guía. Shadow mira las esmeraldas regadas en el piso y ve la esmeralda que utilizaba Kaira, la toma delicadamente y mira el reflejo del rostro de ella en la esmeralda. Shadow la sostiene fuertemente y cierra sus ojos con mucha fuerza...

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí...- musitó.

La esmeralda empieza a brillar después de las palabras de Shadow, igual que las otras siete todas empiezan a flotar y a dar vueltas en círculos. Shadow ve cómo la esmeralda que tenía en su mano brilla y sube hacia donde se encontraban las otras esmeraldas, vio como cada una de ellas empezaron a brillar fuertemente y su velocidad aumentaba. El brillo era de color dorado y vio una figura en el centro de las esmeraldas. Al principio no la reconoció hasta que se hizo más visible y el brillo empezó a disminuir era...¡Kaira!, las esmeraldas cayeron al suelo y perdieron todo su brillo.

-¿Kaira? pero... ¿cómo?...-

-_The Master Emerald-_

-Pero ella dijo que no podía...-

-No podía sola, pero tú lo hiciste posible...-

-¿Yo?, ¿Cómo?-

-Te dejaste sentir...- hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaira siente la esmeralda negra detrás de ella; se voltea y la mira incrustada en una extraña máquina. Kaira se acerca a la esmeralda y pone su mano encima de ella sacándola sin dificultad. Shadow queda asombrado al ver eso, él no había podido ni tocarla sin recibir una descarga eléctrica de su parte.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic estaba en enfrente de los robots casi sin fuerzas, los robot le apuntan para dar el tiro de gracia cuando simplemente caen al suelo sin energía. Sonic sonríe y da un pequeño suspiro.

-Shadow lo logró...-cae al suelo y pierde conocimiento.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic empieza a despertar y ve a Kaira, que se encontraba rodeada de un aura dorada, con una sonrisa enfrente de él.

-Oh genial, me morí...-

Sonic abre mejor los ojos y ve a Shadow parado a la par de ella...

-¡No!, Shadow, tu también

-Deja de decir estupideces y párate. Tenemos mucho que hacer-

Sonic ve a su alrededor y mira que se encuentra aun en la nave de Eggman, ya no estaba lastimado y vio que Shadow también se encontraba sin ninguna herida. Kaira y el dorado que la rodeaba desaparece por completo.

-¿Cómo es que...?-

-Ella tiene la habilidad de curar con las Esmeraldas Caos...-

-¿Y cómo es que Kaira...?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos irnos, hay que destruir el motor principal de la maquina de Eggman...- dijo la gata.

Sonic se levanta y van a donde se encontraba la fuente de energía principal. Sonic y Shadow hacen el _spin dash_, pero no pueden acercarse a los motores, era como si un campo de fuerza los estuviera rodeando. Se enciende el alto parlante

-¿Creen que me detendrán tan fácilmente?, que hayan quitado la esmeralda de su lugar no significa que esté derrotado. Este campo de fuerza es intraspasable.- Se apaga el alto parlante

-Debe de haber una manera de traspasar el campo de fuerza... ¿pero cuál?-

-Tomen las esmeraldas caos, y úsenlas.

-No creo que sea necesario-

Shadow intenta un _caos spear,_pero no funciona. Sonic y Shadow vuelve a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no hay resultado. Kaira los mira pacientemente y da un suspiro de aburrimiento, en eso un robot entra a la sala de maquinaria y toma las esmeraldas que estaban en el suelo.

-¡No!, no lo permitiré-

Kaira sale corriendo detrás de él, saliendo así de la habitación. Shadow al ver eso sale detrás de ella.

-¡Shadow, espera!...- Sonic hace un pequeño puchero y cruza los brazos -Si claro, no te preocupes, ¡yo igual no quería tu ayuda!- grita sarcásticamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaira corre detrás del robot que entra a una de las habitaciones de la nave. Kaira se detiene por un momento recuperando el aliento, se acerca a la habitación para abrir la puerta hasta que Shadow le impide el paso.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿A qué te refieres?, recuperare las esmeraldas, así que muévete-

-Regresa con Sonic, yo entrare por ellas-

-¡NO!, yo vine aquí a ayudar, con Sonic no podré ayudar, déjame pasar-

-¡Dije que te fueras!-

-¿Crees que no podré contra un robot?- pregunta molesta.

Shadow se queda callado y se para enfrenté de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que entre?!, no soy débil, si es eso es lo que crees. ¿No quieres que te quite la gloria de ser el héroe?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Oh acaso no quieres que...

Shadow pone una expresión de exasperación y la voltea a ver molesto.

-¡No quiero perderte otra vez!- grita sin pensar.

Kaira lo ve y se sonroja. Shadow al ver lo que dice se aleja de ella dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-Es por eso... que quiero que regreses con Sonic...- dice en forma de susurro.

Kaira se acerca a él y le da la vuelta. Pone una mano en su pecho donde esta su corazón y le sonríe.

-Las personas que te quieren nunca te abandonan, siempre están... en tu corazón.

Shadow, la ve a los ojos y la abraza fuertemente. Kaira siente cómo sus mejillas empiezan a sonrojarse; cierra los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de él. Shadow también él de ella, quería sentir ese cuerpo cálido que le demostraba que estaba con vida.


	15. The Yin Yang

Capítulo 15: El Yin y El Yang

-¿Cómo es posible que quitaran la esmeralda?- se preguntaba Eggman.

-Fue esa chica...Kaira, Doctor- informó un robot.

-¡QUE!, eso es imposible-

-Está en la filmación de seguridad-

-Déjame ver. Ya veo porque es una gata, tiene siete vidas- dijo viendo la cinta –Bien, es sólo es un pequeño tropiezo en mi camino, pero seguiremos con el plan-

-Dr. Eggman, uno de los robots de búsqueda y rescate ha tomado las siete esmeraldas caos-

-Eso pone de nuevo mi plan en marcha. Saquen al robot XD-340 "_sabía que algún día me serias útil"_

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic empieza a buscar puntos débiles en el campo de fuerza, pero no los encuentra. Después de un tiempo se desespera y se recuesta encima de la máquina.

-Shadow que cree, que estaré aquí todo el día o qué-

En eso mira aun enrome robot en la puerta que le dispara, Sonic se quita antes de que el golpe pueda darle.

-Al menos con esto ya no me aburriré, será divertido...- dice con una sonrisa.

Sonic salta encima del robot pegándole así un puñetazo, pero al momento del impacto logra ver algo a través del casco de vidrio encima del robot.

-No puede ser...-

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow entra con Kaira detrás de él. No miran nada en la habitación, estaba vacía. Kaira empieza a recorrer la habitación y a tocar las paredes en busca de alguna salida secreta.

-¿Qué estas buscando?-

-Los robots no desaparecen solo así, tiene que ver otra manera de salir de este cuarto-

Kaira toca un suich y una puerta se abre, en su interior se mira un gran pasillo.

-¿A dónde ira?-

-Será mejor regresar con Sonic...-

-¡Estás loco!, ¿acaso no quieres encontrar las esmeraldas?-

-Por ahora, no hay que dejar a ese erizo solo, aun no puede cuidarse solo-

-¿Y desde cuando eres niñero?-

-Desde que tengo a dos niños que cuidar

-¿Dos ni...?,¡Sabes a veces no te entiendo!, primero eres dulce y después eres tan..., tan...-

-¿Tan qué?- retó él.

-Tan... insoportable...-

-Ja, olvide que tú eres la chica menos fastidiosa de la tierra-

-¿Dices que soy fastidiosa?-

-Tenemos que seguir-

-No ahora te esperas, no me dejaras hablando sola ¡Shadow!... ¡¿a donde vas?-

Shadow sigue caminado y la ignora totalmente...

-¡Ahhh!, ¡no te soporto!-

Kaira camina a la par de él sin dirigirle la palabra alguna. Shadow sigue caminado y tampoco le dirige la palabra; el viaje es muy silencioso hasta que escuchan una explosión del cuarto de máquinas. Shadow y Kaira corren hacia el lugar donde ven a Sonic combatiendo contra otro robot.

-Eres un imán para los robots asesinos ¿cierto?-

-Este robot posee las esmeraldas caos-

-¡Qué!-

-...Aun así, pueden usar sus poderes ¿no?-

-Sólo se activan con sentimientos fuertes de lo contrario no funcionan- aclaró Sonic.

-Shadow, tú puedes utilizarlas, tus habilidades están más desarrolladas-

-Lo intentare...-

Shadow se concentra y las esmeraldas empiezan a reaccionar y a brillar. Shadow se vuelve Super Shadow, y ataca al robot, sin embargo el robot aún seguía siendo fuerte y un gran rival.

-Sonic tú también puedes ayudar ¡concéntrate!- dijo Kaira.

Sonic ve a Shadow y cierra los ojos concentrándose en las esmeraldas; muy pronto las esmeraldas reaccionan y Sonic se pone dorado, convirtiéndose, así, Super Sonic y se dirige a ayudar a Shadow.

-Ya era hora-

-Perdona la tardanza- dice con una sonrisa.

-Terminemos con esto...-

Shadow ataca al robot con varias esferas de energía doradas, sin embargo el robot no retrocede ni un sólo paso. Se acerca velozmente hacia Shadow y le pega un puñetazo con su brazo robótico, Shadow cae encima del campo de fuerza con tal brutalidad que logra traspasarlo chocando así en contra de la maquinaria de la nave.

-¡Shadow!- gritó Kaira.

-Estoy seguro que ese no era tu plan pero funciono jeje-

-Deja de bromear y terminemos con esto- dice levantándose.

Shadow y Sonic usan el poder de las esmeraldas lanzando un ataque hacia el robot, pero el robot también hace lo mismo haciendo que amabas energías chocaran. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, Eggman había hecho a ese robot para que pudiera concentrar la energía de las esmeraldas al doble, eso hacia que sus poderes fueran iguales.

-No podremos solos, necesitamos un poco mas de ayuda...-

Kaira ve a Shadow y Sonic, no resistirían mucho más. Kaira recuerda los poderes que uso en el laboratorio, toma una de las esmeraldas caos que yacían en el suelo y cierra sus ojos "_por favor ayúdame a usar las esmeraldas una vez más..._".

Sonic y Shadow lo atacan con todas sus fuerzas pero no logran hacerle nada.

-¡Debemos de pensar en algo!-

-Si tan solo pudiéramos usar un poco más de energía de la que el robot posee...-

El robot vuelve a atacarlos a ambos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar al ataque, algo hace que el robot retroceda, Shadow y Sonic se miran al rostro muy confundidos, hasta que ven hacia atrás y ven a Kaira de nuevo con un aura dorada. Kaira estira una mano concentrando el poder que las esmeraldas le daban, Shadow y Sonic asiente con la cabeza y atacan al robot al mismo tiempo, destruyéndolo así en mil pedazos.

-¡Kaira, no sabía que podías usar las esmeraldas!- dice muy entusiasmado.

Kaira hace una pequeña sonrisa antes de perder el conocimiento, regresando así a la normalidad. Shadow la sostiene antes de que toque el piso.

-No puede usar sus poderes por completo, necesita de mucha energía para poder usar un ataque.

-Ya veo, bueno será bueno que terminemos lo que empezamos...-

0-0-0-0-0

Tails estaba afuera a un esperando a el regreso de Sonic. Tails da un pequeño suspiro, estaba preocupado al no saber de su amigo, hasta que mira una gran explosión en el cielo...

-Sonic...- hace una pequeña sonrisa- Ya terminó con todo...-

-¡Ese mal agradecido!, ni siquiera nos llevó con él, pero ya vera cuando regrese- amenazó Knuckles.

-Seguramente no quería ponernos en peligro _"...Sonic..."-_ defendió Amy.

Llega así el amanecer y con él aparecen Sonic y Shadow, que tenía a Kaira en sus brazos. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Rouge corren hacia ellos y quedan sorprendidos al ver a Kaira en los brazos de Shadow.

-Ella es...-

-¿Pero cómo?

-La verdad es que eso me gustaría saber ¿Shadow?- dice Sonic viendo a Shadow.

-Fueron las esmeraldas caos- cortó él.

Kaira empieza a despertar, y mira a todos a su alrededor; Shadow la baja cuidadosamente, y los mira un poco tímida, Kaira solo les hace una pequeña sonrisa...-

-...Hola...-

Todos se alegraban que estuviera bien. Todos se le acercaron para hacerle varias preguntas de lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo y Kaira contestaba muy felizmente. Shadow hace una sonrisa disimulada al ver eso..._"por fin estas en donde debes estar... mi misión a terminado, ya puedo dejarte sola"_Shadow se va del lugar cuando nadie lo ve, sin embargo después de unos cuantos minutos Kaira empieza a buscar a Shadow con la mirada pero no lo encuentra.

-¿Y Shadow?- pregunta al nota su ausencia.

-Seguramente se fue..- dice Amy sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿Se fue?- recalca tristemente.

-Sí, él no es el erizo más sociable que hay-

-_"...Al menos pudo despedirse..."_ Yo quería...pedirles disculpas, lamento todo, y como me comporte con ustedes, en especial contigo...Sonic, lamento lo de...-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien...pero entiendo- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias...-

-Y dime... ¿en dónde te quedaras?- preguntó Amy.

-Yo... no lo sé, ya no tengo a donde regresar...-

-Quédate conmigo-

-Yo no quiero incomodarte-

-Por supuesto que no, tengo mucho espacio en mi casa, además no es bueno que nadie esté solo-

-No, no lo es- mira al cielo -_"Shadow..."-_

0-0-0-0-0

Amy y Kaira se dirigieron a la casa de Amy para descansar.

-Está será tu habitación-

-Gracias...por todo...-

-No te preocupes, y dime... ¡¿qué pasa entre tu y Shadow? me muero por saber-

-¿De qué hablas?, él es solo un...amigo-

-Se preocupa demasiado por ti para ser sólo un "amigo"...-

-Lo lamento Amy, pero yo jamás podría estar con alguien tan… tan... ¡insoportable!- dice algo molesta.

-Supongo que si es eso lo que sientes...-

-Sí eso es lo que siento-

-Sí, supongo que cuando te enamoras de alguien, el mundo a tus pies desaparece, sientes cosas en el estomago y siempre te sonrojas al pensar en él..., es algo increíble-

Kaira se queda pensado por un momento...¿será que ella estaba enamorada de ese erizo negro?

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow caminaba por la villa de Sonic, se dirige a la casa de Amy. Shadow se queda observando detrás de un árbol, pero no encuentra lo que buscaba, pero, ¿qué era lo que buscaba? Shadow se da la vuelta y se empieza a marchar cuando choca contra alguien...

-¡Lo siento!, yo... ¿Shadow?...- dice Kaira sonrojada -Pero que...-

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te miras algo... roja- dice arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que estaba...haciendo ejercicio y... bueno me acalore un poco, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo sólo...- se sonroja.

¿Que era lo que él hacia ahí?, aún no lo entendía, por lo tanto no podía responderle.

-¿Quieres caminar?-

Shadow estaba algo atónito por la propuesta, pero accedió. Ambos empezaron a caminar durante mucho tiempo, sin decirse nada, llegaron así a un acantilado, el mismo donde Sonic la había rescatado hace tan solo unos cuantos meses atrás. Kaira vio al océano y sintió el aire en su cara; Shadow la miraba fijamente, miraba que no tenía rastro de la herida que una vez le atravesó el pecho, recorriendo así su figura con los ojos, Shadow sentía algo extraño, algo que no había sentido antes.

-Gracias... por haberme traído de regreso a la vida...- dice aún viendo al océano.

-Yo no...-

-Tú dijiste que querías que estuviera aquí... ¿no es así?- dice viéndolo de reojo.

Shadow no dice nada y se queda parado sin ninguna expresión. Kaira espera una respuesta mas sin embargo sólo escucha el viento que soplaba suavemente. Kaira da suspiro, siente algo extraño, se sentía triste, no entendía el porqué exactamente.

-¿No me quieres aquí?...-

-...-

-Ya veo... Bien será mejor que regrese, Amy me espera...-

Kaira baja la mirada y se da la vuelta regresando así a la villa. Kaira camina con sus ojos cerrados, no deseaba ver a ese erizo, pero eso hace que tropiece con una piedra que se encontraba en el camino. Shadow se pone delante de ella sujetándola con ambos brazos.

Kaira sube la mirada con los ojos algo llorosos... Shadow la ve, y sintió una extraña sensación, Shadow se acerca hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás...?-

La pregunta de Kaira es opacada por un beso, un beso de ese erizo negro, se quedó algo sorprendida por esa acción por parte del erizo, pero debía de admitir que le gusta. El bolsillo de Kaira empieza a brillar, ambos se separan al ver el brillo, era la esmeralda negra se estaba purificando... Kaira la sujeta y ve a Shadow.

-Cuando el Yin y el Yang se unan..., la esmeralda se purificara- repitió viéndola detenidamente- ...tú eres mi Yang...-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso... ya no tiene importancia...-

Kaira mira a Shadow a los ojos nuevamente y Shadow la ve, y por primera vez Kaira lo ve sonreír de felicidad, nuevamente Kaira se acerca a él y lo besa; ambos quedan ahí, con la puesta de sol detrás de ellos, los dos ahora se tenían el uno para otro, ya no volverían a estar solos, por que ahora uno cuidaría del otro, dejando su pasado atrás y un gran futuro adelante...

* * *

**Después de varios años de haberla publicado y republicado al editarla, hago este último comentario. Me llegaron varios Reviews en donde me pidieron la secuela de esta historia, y lamento no haberlo especificado, pero ya la tiene, también hace un par de años que la escribí se llama Inside the Darkness, así que a cualquiera que le haya gustado esta historia y enserio quiere leer una continuación es esa. Gracias por todos los reviews de todos mis lectores y espero saber de ustedes en alguna otra historia. Sin más que decir. Kat Fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
